I'm Not Me Without You
by ashamed15
Summary: Kag loses Inu during the final battle against Naraku. She goes back to her time and drastically changes her lifestyle in order to cope. When she gets herself in trouble, a mysterious man rescues her. Is Inu alive? Will things be able to go back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"Ok ladies, go right in."

The bouncer moved aside as Yuka and I made our way to the entrance of the club. We pushed the heavy steel doors open and were instantly blinded by the bright flashes of the strobe lights. The loud R&B song playing made my eardrums slam into my head and the familiar smell of sweat and alcohol drifted to my nose. Yuka nudged my shoulder and jutted her head towards the bar. We started to make our way over there.

"Two apple martini's."

Yuka ordered, not asked the bartender. He gave us an unconvinced stare and quirked his thick brow.

"You 'ain't old enough."

Yuka's eyes narrowed at him and she leaned closer so she didn't have to yell as loud over the background noise.

"I didn't have a problem getting in here and I _don't_ plan on having a problem getting a fucking drink. Two apple martini's, ok?"

After a stare down, the guy finally gave in with a shrug and started to prepare our drinks.

"That hard to do you're fucking job?"

Yuka growled under her breath as she scanned the club.

"Here yah go."

My pissy friend snatched the drink and began to clomp away in her fifty-dollar animal skin pumps. I offered the bartender a sympathetic smile, took my drink, and followed Yuka deeper into the musky room.

Hours later, I was sprawled across a dirty bed in a drunken haze.

"Thanks for that."

A guy named Rob said as he fed his belt through his pant loops. Actually, his name might have been Jack. Whoever he was, he passed me my purple dress with the deep v-neck as I clambered off of the bed. I shimmied into the ridiculously tight dress, sucking in as I did so.

"We should do it again sometime."

Daniel, or was it Harry, said as he attempted to wrap his thick arm around my waist.

"Right..."

I shoved his hand off my body and stumbled out of the room.

"Don't think so."

Without going too fast, I made my way down the concrete stairs and out of the apartment. The cool air and fresh smell slammed into me, easing my woozy head. I squinted my eyes and tried to get my vision to stop doubling everything and to focus on the traffic going by. A blob of yellow caught my eye so I put my hand out and waved it around. Sure enough, the yellow blob stopped in front of me. I climbed into the backseat of the vehicle.

"Where to?"

"Higurashi Shrine."

The sound of my own voice made my temples throb so I kept my mouth and eyes shut until I felt the vehicle stop. I paid the driver and got out of the car.

"Fucking stairs..."

If I hate anything about this place, it's the two billion stairs it takes to get to the actual shrine. They're impossible to climb drunk or not. After what seemed like a week, I reached the top of the stairs, moaning as my surroundings blurred and multiplied. I started to walk to the side of the house, but stopped in front of the old well house that's been on this planet longer then dinosaurs have. I gazed at the familiar wooden structure, all cracked and old, and felt tears forming in my eyes. So I took my heel and shoved it as hard as I could in my inebriated state right at the well house. I felt my shoe break through to the inside so I abruptly pulled it out. No part of me is ever going in there again.

Somehow I climbed through my laundry room window and made it up the stairs to my room, because that's where I ended up. My face shoved deep into my pillow, my nightclothes still on. I considered changing into pajamas but my body already started to give into sleep.

Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Maybe if I were in my twenties my sort of lifestyle wouldn't be quite as scandalous. Maybe if I were at least out of high school people wouldn't be so shocked to hear how I spend my time. But they always are shocked. Always. As if a seventeen year old girl can't have any fun.

So, let's start with the basics. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I live at the Higurashi shrine with my mother, my little brother Souta, my ancient grandfather, and our obese cat Buyo. No dad, by the way. Want to know why? Because he's an asshole who got my mom pregnant twice then bailed with all of our money when Souta was only a few months old. That's where granddaddy comes in. We've been living with him ever since.

Anyway, I'm seventeen years old, in grade twelve at a disgustingly huge high school. I used to be super popular and nice and just an all-around swell girl. That was before Inuyasha.

Oh, do you not know about Inuyasha? Well, let me tell you. _Trust_ me, it would please me _oh_ so much.

He's just this gorgeous dog demon hybrid who I met one year ago when I fell down the family well, which, coincidentally, is an enchanted link to the feudal era. Not something you hear every day, right? Well we don't really speak anymore since he's kind of, oh, I don't know, dead. Yeah, which kind of sucks since I was sort of in love with him.

But really, it's okay. It's not like I was planning on permanently leaving my family, my friends, my _era_ behind just so I could stay with him. It's not like I was planning on never coming back to the modern world ever again just so I wouldn't have to leave his side. Nah, none of that stuff is the case so it's all good.

Not.

With all of the emotional distress that I feel from just saying the word "well", it's obvious that I haven't returned to the magical world of Inuyasha seeing as though that world no longer contains Inuyasha.

My life in the feudal era, the life that I had grown to love and appreciate for only the short time of a year, was over. My sister, Sango, my would-be-considered-brother-if-he-wasn't-so-perverted Miroku, my dear little Shippo, even Kaede…all gone, forever. And Inuyasha? Literally gone forever. The only thing that kept me going for the first while was the knowledge that my other friends were still alive, even if I would never see them again. I couldn't see them again, not unless he was there with him.

I did try to go back one time, a time when I was still pure and wholesome but also miserable and depressed. Yet instead of getting transported to the feudal era I oh-so-loved, I just dropped straight to the bottom of my family well, bruising my ass for the next seven weeks. The well, try and guess... closed! Surprise. I don't know how or why, but I took it as a sign. Stay the hell away from the well and move the fuck on. Which is exactly what I did.

I couldn't continue living my perfect life with my perfect grades and perfect friends, oh no. I needed a change, one that would express my newfound glum outlook on life. So I ditched class, ditched my friends, and started listening to angsty music. The music thing only lasted about a week cause that shit seriously just sucks. But I made sure to only show up for class when I was on the verge of failing and instead of hanging out with my friends, I spread rumours about them and went out of my way to try and make them just as miserable as I was. I knew it was impossible for anyone to experience the pain I felt but trust me, I tried anyway.

One lunch time, as I was plotting ways to destroy my life even more, my former best friend Yuka approached me. She stood in front of me and didn't say a word for a very long time. Then, suddenly, she slapped me. Hard. I can still remember the fresh tingling pain on my cheek. I let my jaw drop for a quick second and then snapped it shut and stood up straighter. I slapped her back, just as hard. She hasn't been far from my side since.

Yuka and I did everything together. I don't know why she threw away her life to sink down to my level, but she did and I love her for it. We started dating the 'bad boys' in our school and skipped class with them to pass around a joint. We went to parties and drank till our words slurred together and to the point where one morning, I woke up in a strange room with no clothing on. With my virginity out the window, there was no need to be hasty with boys so I was hardly ever single.

One night, when Yuka and I were bored of sitting in a musky basement with the stench of weed and sixteen-year-old boys, we decided to try and get into one of the nightclubs. We bought shitty fake ID's since we couldn't afford real looking ones and spent hours in front of the mirror, practicing how we would look when the bouncers asked for our identification. When we thought we were ready, we got in line to one of the more low-keyed clubs and waited our turn. Finally, we reached the head of the line but no lies were needed. After the huge bouncer gave us each a once over, he let us in. Just like that.

That's how easy it is to get into a club in this city. As long as you are an attractive girl and aren't afraid to flaunt it, they let you in. It works for the club's business too, I guess. The more young, naive girls that go to their clubs meant that more horny, middle aged men come by the packs, hunting down the girl who will put out the most.

Getting a drink at the bar was a bit harder for us, though. Whenever they asked for ID, we panicked and hurried away, blushing in embarrassment, certain that our fakes would get us kicked out. One night, after Yuka had gotten in a huge fight with her boyfriend at the time, she went to get a drink. The bartender asked for ID and Yuka snapped, screaming that she wasn't asking for a bag of coke just a 'fucking God damned drink', as she put it. We both got rounds of tequila that night. Ever since then, all Yuka needs to do is bitch at the bartender if they won't serve us and she gets her way in the end. I think they just want to see how badly we want the alcohol.

I met a lot of guys at the clubs, a lot of older guys, and that made me vow never to date another high school boy again. I mean, look at what I can have instead? With teenage boys, you have to play this constant game of cat and mouse but with older men, all you do is show a little leg or suck on your straw a tad more sensually then usual and they come running. Plus the satisfaction is off the charts in comparison to high school boys.

So, anyway, you get the point. I've changed. A lot. People say grief does crazy things to you.

One thing that I hate about my life so much though is that every time a guy puts his arms around me, I think of the warm, strong arms that Inuyasha used to wrap around me. Every time a guy kisses me, I imagine Inuyasha's soft, scowling lips. And every time a guy cums inside of me, my heart breaks just a little more knowing that Inuyasha wasn't my first time. As much as I hate to admit it to myself, there hasn't been a day that's gone by without thoughts of Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"We'll have a bottle of Brut Rose, s'il vous plaît."

Yuka said, smiling brightly, as she handed the beverages menu back to the waiter. He nodded once and then turned on his heel to the kitchen. I waited till Yuka's eyes met mine again, then cocked my eyebrow up at her.

"Expensive champagne? What's the occasion?"

"What! Can't a girl just take her best friend out for a lovely drink? Hmm?"

The glowing smile wouldn't wipe off her face and it made me smile back at her.

"Not when I have a best friend like you. Now cough it up! What's going on here, missy? Do you want something?"

The smile was exchanged for a confused look.

"Huh?"

"Money? Is that what you want, Yuka? Money? Cause if you need it, that's okay, but spending that much on some fancy drink wasn't nec-"

"Hold it!"

Her booming voice topped mine, making me stop my blabbing.

"I don't want money, you skank! Why would I take you out if I needed some? And you know me. I wouldn't ask for it, I would just _take_ it."

I stuck my tongue out at her as she leaned back into her chair, the smile slowly crawling back onto her face.

"Besides, money is the _least _of my worries right now."

"Come on, you're whole dramatic effect is gonna' drive me mad. _What_ is going on?"

A minute, at least, passed by as she just sat there, smiling that shiny smile at me. Finally she leaned forward and placed her purse on the table.

"This is what's going on."

She then proceeded to turn her purse upside down, pouring the remnants of it over the table. Scattered throughout all of the tampons, make up, and cards, there were handfuls upon handfuls of bills resting in front of me. And I'm not just talking about one-dollar bills. There were twenties and fifties and even a few hundreds lying there. My jaw dropped, quite literally.

"Holy shit!"

The waiter came just at that moment, accentuating the surprise I felt by popping open the champagne and pouring it into two flute glasses. Yuka took her glass and sipped the liquid into her still smiling lips.

"You trying to catch flies with that mouth hanging open?"

I snapped my lips together at her teasing comment and attempted to swallow the shock.

"Where in the world did all of this come from?"

I asked, astounded. Yuka shrugged her bony shoulders and took another sip before answering.

"From Stilettos."

"Huh?"

Now I was the confused one.

"Stilettos, as in, the strip club? That Stilettos?"

I asked, unsure of how I would feel about her answer.

"The one and only. I got a job there last Wednesday. They needed some more people and I just happened to be in the neighbourhood…"

"You happened to be in the neighbourhood?"

Disbelief dripped like honey from my lips.

"Stilettos is on the other side of town from where you live, Yuka."

"Okay, okay, fine. I wasn't in the neighbourhood."

Her red stained lips scowled at me as she ushered the handfuls of paper bills back into her bag.

"I heard these girls on the subway talking about it about two weeks ago. They were going on about all of the money that you get and, what can I say, I'm a sucker for a good paying job."

"So, basically what you're saying is that two women that you were eavesdropping on seduced you to take up a job that involves removing your clothes in front of greasy and sleazy men?"

"Exactly! It's fabulous. It's like when we dance at the clubs, you know? Just less clothing and more of an audience."

I shook my head and leaned back into my chair, my arms crossing.

"You clearly must have brain damage."

She scowled again.

"Oh hush. What do you except me to do for a job? Now that I'm getting my own apartment I _need _a steady flow of money. And I would rather _die_ than have to wear a hairnet and serve people french fries through a drive-through window. This job came at the perfect time and I think it suits me lovely."

With that, she stuck her nose up at me and took one last swig of her drink, waving her hand for the cheque mid-gulp.

"Okay, okay I guess you're right."

I said, as we both gathered our things and stood up from our table.

"But when you get an STD from rubbing your girlie piece on a dirty stripping pole, don't come crying to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

I vividly remember the night he died, as if it had just happened yesterday.

Villagers from a few towns over had spotted a mysterious and ominous looking man lurking in the shadows during the night. We knew right away that it was Naraku. He had been toying with us for months on end, popping in and out of random places, catching us off guard, and then vanishing for weeks at a time.

That night felt different. It was as if Naraku was calling to us, begging us to play his game, to find him and test his strength. We had made a group decision to hunt him down after midnight, when the villagers would all be sound asleep, so we could discreetly lead Naraku to a secluded place. So we could finish him, once and for all.

Shippo had pleaded on end to join us, but we refused. Kaede had promised to keep an eye on him and as midnight crept upon us, we finished getting ready and said goodbye.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, me, and…Inuyasha. We trekked through the forest, along the outskirts of the villages, waiting for Inuyasha to catch a strong enough scent. Finally he did, and we picked up the pace as we scouted out Naraku's whereabouts.

Inuyasha's nose had led us to a clearing and sure enough, in the middle of the vast space was Naraku.

"So you came."

His deep voice rung with pleasure and a sly smile formed upon his pale lips.

"You know I couldn't resist the opportunity to bash you around."

Inuyasha scoffed, pulling his tetsusaiga from its sheath.

And so the battle begun. Naraku against the five of us and we were still struggling. With every hit to his exterior, Naraku retaliated twice as hard. As the time passed, our numbers decreased. Miroku had sucked in venomous insects into his wind tunnel, Sango's good arm had been broken, and I was down to my last arrow. Kirara and Inuyasha were furiously throwing out their attacks, but no significant damage seemed to be getting done to our enemy.

"Take that!"

Miroku threw Kirara off of him, knocking the demon back into her kit form and letting her fall into unconsciousness.

"Come on, Inuyasha, is that all you've got?"

Naraku's body sprouted tentacles that slithered out all around his body.

"It's gonna' take a lot more than what you've got to get rid of me, you bastard!"

Inuyasha leapt into the air and forcefully dragged his tetsusaiga down, releasing its attack.

"Windscar!"

Immediately after, he threw his sword down once more towards Naraku, releasing yet another attack.

"Backlash wave!"

I waited for the perfect time, when the two attacks were swirling together, then released the grip I was holding on my bow and let my spiritual arrow zip through the air, slicing in between the two forces and merging them altogether. The attack hit Naraku perfectly, and we knew it had done him in.

Sometime between Inuyasha releasing the Backlash wave and me shooting my last arrow, Naraku must have known his time was very limited. Seconds before his death, he shot two of his tentacles at a remarkable speed, directly towards me.

And seconds before the tentacles should have ended my life, they instead pierced through the heart of the silver haired man who had thrown his body in front of mine.

"Inuyasha!"

My scream echoed throughout the empty field, bouncing back from tree to tree, and then finally dying off into the wind.

His body dropped first to his knees, then toppled over and landed with a devastating thump to the dirt ground.

"Inuyasha!"

I cried out, plunking down to my knees, overtop of the lifeless body before me.

"Inuyasha, please wake up! Open your eyes!"

My throat closed up and the strong fist of despair clenched all of the air out from my body. Tears stung my blurred eyes and cascaded down my cheeks, dripping off onto the man lying in front of me. Blood pumped viciously through the hole that led to his heart, his breathing was no more than a memory, yet I couldn't bring myself to the thought that he was gone.

"You can't be dead, you just can't be."

I wedged his heavy head onto my lap and ran my fingers repeatedly through his thick trestles. My chest was shaking violently as it tried to keep my thrashing heart contained.

"I love you Inuyasha. Dammit I'm in love with you! You can't leave me without ever hearing those words. You can't…"

My head dropped down and I gave in to the pain. My stomach cramped and ached from my sobs and my eyes burned from all of the salty tears.

"I…I'm so sorry Kagome."

In my blurred vision I could make out Miroku, with glassy eyes, holding a crying Sango to his chest.

"I'm so sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

"Good morning Kagome."

I rubbed my groggy eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that morning and squinted through the sleep to see my mother, standing in front of the oven, cooking an omelette.

"Hey…"

"You look tired."

"That's because I _am_ tired."

I said, mustering as much sass as I could so early in the morning.

"I heard you coming in last night."

She paused. Dramatic effects were her thing.

"At three AM."

"Very perspective, mother."

I slumped into a chair and nuzzled my head into my arms, which were folded on the dining table.

"Kagome, its Thursday. You were out till three in the bloody morning on a school night. What in God's name were you thinking?"

"I sure wasn't thinking about this little lecture, that's for sure…"

I mumbled into my sleeve.

"Just because you are on some rebellious streak, does not mean that you can continue to disobey the rules I have made."

"What are you going to do about it, seriously? Clearly you have no idea what to do with me."

Her face reddened and she burrowed her brow even more.

"When is the last time you even went to class?"

"Why do you think I'm up so early on a Thursday. Obviously I'm planning on going to school today."

"School is something you go to every week day, Kagome! Not whenever you feel like it!"

"Okay, mom,"

I started, getting up from the chair I was in.

"This whole 'I'm-your-mom-so-I'm-going-to-try-to-control-you' thing has been fun, it really has, but I just don't think it's working. So how about you stick to cleaning the house and cooking meals and pretending you don't notice when I come home at three in the morning, wasted out of my mind, and I will continue to live my life. Alright?"

I turned on my heel and began to stalk up to my bedroom, but she called out behind my receding footsteps.

"Listen Kagome, I know that whatever happened with you and Inuyasha last year broke your heart, but you cannot forget who you are because of it."

I stopped in my tracks and had to steady my breath before I responded. Slowly I turned my head slightly in her direction.

"You know fuck-all what I went through. How dare you speak his name around me."

And I continued my way up to my room, ignoring the sounds of my mother crying in the kitchen.

I slammed my door shut (for teenage dramatization purposes) and blasted my stereo as I rummaged through my closet. After a few songs, I settled on a leather mini and a deep purple bomber jacket. I quickly texted Yuka that I was actually planning on going to school today and that she should come, then grabbed my book bag and headed out the door.

Half an hour into first class, I waltzed into the room and made myself comfortable at the back of the class. My teacher didn't even bother to lecture me on tardiness. They never do anymore. Teachers have just grown accustomed to the fact that on the rare days that I'm actually in their class, I won't ever be on time.

From my spot in the back I saw Hojo turn around in his seat to sneak a glance at me. We made eye contact and he froze. His vulnerability and the fact that his feelings have stayed loyal to me this entire time made me smile. But I quickly caught myself and gave him the stink eye instead, causing him to yelp and whip his head back to the front of the class.

Finally, finally, finally it was lunchtime. I searched the hallways for Yuka's revealing clothing but couldn't seem to find her. Instead my eyes found Ayumi and Eri, standing at arm's length from me.

I wanted to say that it felt good to see them so frightened in my presence but it felt more pathetic and sad than anything else.

"Hi Kagome."

Eri broke the awkward silence with her tentative hello.

"Have you seen Yuka?"

I continued to search the halls with my eyes.

"Kagome, how are you?"

"I'd be fine if I knew where Yuka was."

I let my gaze return to theirs and slowly grinned.

"She's got the weed."

I winked at them and then clomped off, trying desperately to fight back the reminiscent feeling my chest was experiencing.

"Yuka!"

Finally I spotted her, surrounded by the skateboarder boys.

"What are you doing with these low class children?"

"Bitch."

The boys muttered under their breaths and Yuka laughed it off, leaving their little circle to join me on a walk out of the school.

"I am not in the mood for last block. What do you say you and me smoke up a storm and then go pick up my hard earned money from work?"

She flashed me her best smile and I mimicked it back to her.

"Sounds like a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

It's not like the only chance I had to tell the man of my dreams that I loved him was at his untimely death, because that's really not the case. I was planning on telling him those three easy little, yet highly significant, words about a week or so before the Naraku incident.

We were having one of our rare moments one evening where we were not only completely alone, but we had pushed all egos and drama aside to just really talk. No bullshit or fronts on, just him and me, being completely honest with one another. We discussed everything from my schoolwork, the starry sky above us, Miroku's perverted-ness, everything. It was only a matter of time that the subject of the Shikon jewel came up. Of course it came up. It was like a huge cloud that followed our footsteps no matter where we went, posing the question:

"What would you do with the Shikon jewel?"

"What would I do with it?"

His question had caught me off guard. No one had really ever wondered what I would do with the completed jewel. I guess I seemed not to need it as much as everyone else did.

"Gosh, I don't even know."

And it was true. I had no idea what I would wish for, what aspect of my life I would change or improve. I almost pondered the idea of wishing for Inuyasha to fall hopelessly in love with me, but I knew I wouldn't have wanted that. I would want him to fall for me without the force of mystical powers on my side.

"I guess I would wish…for everyone to just be truly happy. For all of our friends to put all worries and fears aside and really enjoy life."

It seemed like an honest and pretty decent answer to me, but it still made him scoff. I hesitantly looked at his expression, waiting for the blush to rise to my cheeks when I would see the look of humour graced onto his defined features. But instead of him appearing as though my idea was stupid, his face was soft and thoughtful.

"Of course you, of all people, would say something like that."

He chuckled lowly and slowly shook his head, bringing his eyes to meet mine.

"You're too good of a person Kagome, did you know that?"

I was too shocked by the tenderness of his voice that my cheeks couldn't even bring themselves to blush.

"Don't ever change who you are…"

It was as if he was speaking to himself, his voice was so low I had to crane to hear the last words he spoke.

"Well, what would you do with the jewel?"

At this, he chuckled again and tilted his head up to the sky.

"You already know the answer to that."

"So you still want to become a full demon? You haven't even considered staying the way you are?"

"Of course I considered it but it's just not practical."

His answer confused and frustrated me. I had told him thousands of times before, but I heard myself say to him once more:

"I like you just the way you are."

The softness to his voice became even softer.

"I know you do, Kagome."

Then, as unexpected as the tender moment had come upon us, it melted away and his features once again became rugged, his voice more harsh.

"But becoming a full demon is what I've decided."

"Why? So you can become more powerful? So you can terrorize innocent people?"

I was growing impatient with his unreasonable choice.

"No, that's not why."

"Why then. Why must you change who you are?"

It was a long time before he finally answered me.

"Because if half of me is mortal then I will be less inclined to go through with sending myself to hell."

The answer confused me even more and I opened my mouth to protest, but the look on his face instantly shut me up.

"I have a promise, Kagome, and I fully intend on keeping it."

Oh, of course. That promise. The one he had made to Kikyou before she died. He promised to stay by her side and of course, that meant following her to hell. I wanted to scream at him, to tell him that he was an idiot and that he should open his realize and realize how stupid his decision was.

"You can't do that. You can't just leave me. Do you know why? Because I am in love with you. I have been for as long as I've known you, and I know that somewhere, deep down, you love me back. So please! Don't follow her, stay here, with me, where you're loved more than anything and anyone in the entire world!"

And then I clutched his fire red kimono in my hands and pulled his lips to mine, pouring all of the feelings I had been holding in for the past year into that kiss.

That didn't happen. I couldn't bring myself to tell him I loved him and I didn't kiss him. But I wanted to. So badly. Instead, I just nodded my head and swallowed the lump of tears and emotion I felt forming in my throat.

"Right. You wouldn't want to break a promise to a dead person."

With that, I silently stood up and walked away, leaving him and his dumb thoughts of Kikyou alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

"So this is Stilettos."

"The one and only! Isn't it great?"

As I stepped deeper into the almost empty strip joint, I couldn't say that I agreed with Yuka. No, it really wasn't great. I would have chosen an adjective more along the lines of "dirty" or "trashy". It was basically just a large, dark room with a big black stage taking up half of the place. Tables, booths, and a bar consumed the rest of the room.

"Hey Frankie!"

Yuka waved enthusiastically at a semi-short middle aged man with slicked back hair, who looked like he was from Mexican decent. He was stroking the thick mustache that was resting over top of his thin lips as he examined an invisible speck on his velvet suit, but broke out into a smile once he looked up and saw Yuka waving at him.

"Ah, my new shining star. What brings you here so early in the day?"

They kissed each other's cheeks for a greeting.

"I'm here to pick up my pay, silly."

"Ah, yes! The money, it's what drives you beautiful girls, si?"

At this, he must have finally noticed my presence, standing next to Yuka somewhat awkwardly.

"And who is this that we have here, hmm? A new employee, si?"

His hand scooped up mine and then brought his dry lips to it, keeping eye contact the entire time. His moustache had tickled my skin.

"Your name?"

"Um, Kagome."

"Hello, beautiful Kagome."

A smile shined my way, broadcasting a gold cap that lied on top of a tooth, flashing brightly amongst all of the other discoloured teeth.

"Hi."

"Kagome's my best friend; she's just here to get my money with me."

"Oh? You are not looking for a job, no?"

"Um…"

I gave Yuka a "help me" sort of look but she was too busy ripping open the envelope that held her cash prisoner to notice me.

"No, I actually don't need a job right now. No thank you."

"Oh but you would make such a lovely addition to our little family!"

Frankie laughed huskily as he spread his arms wide to demonstrate that the strip joint was clearly the home that held his "family".

"I could make you a star, you know. Men would come crawling from miles away just to see you. Sound appealing, si?"

No. Not really.

"Um, that sounds swell and everything but I really am just here with Yuka…"

"Okay, okay, I say no more about it. Please, just let me know you will consider, si?"

He rummaged around in his pocket, then pulled out a crumpled card and pressed it tightly into my palm.

"If you decide to get a job, please let me be the first man you call."

"Okay…"

"Well, it looks like we're done here. Thanks for the cash, Frankie-doll."

Yuka drawled as she gave Frankie another kiss on his stubble-covered face.

"You're working Saturday, si?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you then."

With that, we made our way out of the dark club and outside to the blinding sunlight.

"So, he offered you a job and you said no? That was a dumb move."

"Pfft, says you. I would rather continue to receive an allowance from my mother than take my clothes off in front of desperate and horny geezers, and be working for some guy named Frankie that is a good head shorter than me."

"Oh, whatever. So he's a little short. But fine, have it your way. Have fun watching me make hundreds upon hundreds of dollars while you get twenty bucks a week from your mommy."

"I'm trying to bump it up to twenty five."

We both burst out laughing, and Yuka hooked her arm through mine.

"So,"

I said, planning on changing the subject as soon as I could. Thoughts of Yuka stripping with Frankie clapping in approval were making my stomach churn.

"Have you found a place to live yet?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you. I think I've found a good place. Wanna' see it? It's just a few blocks down."

We walked the rest of the blocks until Yuka pulled me down an easy to miss street. Eventually we came to a stop in front of a sketchy looking apartment.

"Is this it?"

"This is it."

"Wow, kinda' skid, don't you think?"

The apartment looked as if it had only four, maybe five, floors. It appeared as if it had once been painted white, but was now a dirty cream colour with a grey undertone. The grass was dying in the front yard and bars covered every window. A hardly together, beaten up brown fence encircled the lot and the sounds of a child crying could be heard from inside.

"Is this really the only place you could find?"

"Oh hush, it's not as bad as it looks. It's a two bedroom suite, and it's dirt cheap."

"You'd never be able to tell."

Yuka shoved me for my sarcasm.

"Seriously, it's the best bet I have right now. I'd rather have my own place, as shitty has it may be, then stay with my creepy step dad for another day."

I couldn't argue that. Ever since Yuka's mom got a full time job and wasn't at home as much, her new husband had decided he would spend his days drinking beer and hitting on Yuka. She was better off here than at home.

"Are you going to get the place then?"

"I wasn't going to until I got your approval. But you don't seem too keen on it…"

"Oh shut up don't make me feel guilty. Besides, I think you should get it."

"Really?"

She seemed genuinely shocked.

"Yeah, really. It'll be cool that you will have your own place. Plus, the building kinda' has character, I guess."

"Oh yay!"

She hugged me hard and then smiled at the apartment with such joy that it made me laugh.

"I'll talk to the landlord tonight. You just wait, Kags, it's going to be great! We can have a party every night!"

I laughed again and shook my head.

"You're too enthusiastic for your own good. Now, how about you and me go and celebrate. Drinks on me."

She smiled even wider and nodded her head, hooking her arm through mine once more.

"Drinks it is!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

"Kagome, are you in there? Wake up! I need to speak with you."

The muffled shouting mixed with the repeated pounding on my bedroom door brought me to an abrupt awakening.

"What the hell…"

I sat up in my bed, and instantly regretted the decision. My hangover was in full swing and my stomach lurched at the taste of tequila that was still nestled on the roof of my mouth.

"Uhh…"

I groaned and threw my head back into my pillow, trying to stop the world from tilting back and forth.

"Kagome, I'm opening this door right now!"

And sure enough, she opened the door right at that moment. Woman knows how to keep her word.

"What is it, mom?"

I asked into my pillow, keeping my head down so I wouldn't throw up all over my floor.

"First of all, who the hell was in our kitchen this morning, eating the last bagel?"

"That was probably Souta, mom. Your son."

"No, no it was _not_ Souta. It was not my son at all. It was some older man who I don't know. And he was _shirtless._"

"Oh no, shirtless? Call the police…"

I sat up slowly, keeping my eyes shut until I couldn't feel the alcohol in my stomach trying to come up and out of my throat.

"Kagome, I am serious. I wake up to find some stranger in my kitchen, making himself completely at home and eating our food! I take it that he was one of your friends?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Who _was_ it, Kagome."

"His name's Tai."

I think.

"Well what the hell was this so-called 'Tai' doing in our kitchen at _eight_ in the _morning_?"

I stared at her blankly. She didn't really want me to answer that.

"You better not tell me that he slept over here, young lady."

"Okay, I won't tell you then."

She shrieked at me. Actually shrieked. She just opened her eyes real wide and made some incoherent, high pitched sound. She did not look impressed.

"KAGOME! You _cann__ot_ bring random men to our home in the middle of the night! In fact, you can _never_ bring home any men, no matter what time of the day it is and no matter who it is!"

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Going out and partying on a school night then coming home late in the morning is one thing, but this…this is unacceptable!"

"You didn't notice the other times."

Her eyes bulged out of her head even more.

"What! There have been _more_ random men sleeping in your bed with you?"

"Mom, it's kinda' early to be doing this. Can't I just sleep a bit more and then we can-"

"And to top it all off, I find out today that you are failing math!"

"Oh shit, you weren't supposed to find out about that…"

"I can't take this anymore! I cannot deal with your behaviour any longer!"

Her shouting had reached all-time new highs. If we had close neighbours, they would be able to hear every word of our fight.

"What are you getting at exactly?"

I shrugged my shoulders at her and continued to give her a blank stare.

"What I'm getting at, Kagome, is that I am done. I am done trying to pretend I don't notice that your life is going down the drain. I am done waking up in the middle of the night to the sound of you sneaking out the front door and then climbing in through the windows hours later. I'm just done."

"Listen mom, I'm sorry about Kai but I-"

"I thought his name was Tai."

"Oh yeah, might have been…"

Her face flushed red and her voice dropped to a low hiss.

"And I am most certainly done with you whoring yourself off to strange men, _especially _if it is under the same roof as your family."

Never in my seventeen years have I ever seen my mother so angry. Her face was as red as a burning flame and her eyes portrayed a glimpse of what hell must look like. I actually felt horrible, so horrible that I was stunned with no sarcastic comeback to make.

A thick silence floated around in my room until all of the red had been drained out of her complexion and she no longer looked like she was going to murder me.

"I want you out by the end of today."

Her voice was calm, crisp, and very matter of fact. My jaw dropped.

"What? You're…you're kicking me out?"

She sighed heavily and shook her tired head at me, making her look ten years older than she really was.

"I don't know what else to do with you. There are cardboard boxes in the well house, feel free to use them to pack."

And with that, she gently closed my bedroom door, leaving me and my astonishment to try and figure out what the hell just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Of _course_, out of all the places in the world cardboard boxes could be the ones that I need just happen to be in the well house. The very same well house that used to transport me into the magical world of my friends and Naraku and…well, and him.

I stood outside of the banged up shed for what seemed like hours, just staring. Staring at the door that I couldn't seem to get my hands to push open.

Just do it, Kagome. Open the friggen' door, it's no big deal.

Yet my body still wouldn't comply.

Ok! On the count of three, I am going to open up that door, no more hesitations.

One…

I straightened my posture.

Two…

My hands clenched into a fist, then unclenched. Clench, unclench.

And…three.

And, surprise, surprise, I soon found myself standing in the dusty old well house, squinting from the lack of light. I felt my way over to the lantern that my grandfather had insisted we put in because I'm here so much.

Well, _used_ to be in here so much.

With light filling the room, I instantly got a wave of deja-vu. Oh, the memories.

Going through the well for the very first time, releasing Inuyasha from his spell, starting our journey of finding the jewel and killing Naraku…

All of that was over now. My life in that world was over, so I should stop being such a girl and move on.

I nodded my head fiercely and wiped the tears that had been forming out of my eyes. Time to find some boxes.

As I dug around for the empty boxes, I clicked into what was happening.

I was being kicked out. Of my house. I wasn't allowed to live at my home anymore. I couldn't be with my family.

Another surge of tears began to form and drip down my face.

Where was I going to live? What was my mother going to do with my empty room?

My eyes made their way slowly to the lonely looking well.

Oh my God. What if, somehow, the well re-opens? I won't even be living here. I will be missing out on the opportunity to see all of my friends again, to go back to my old life.

I almost bolted out and into the house, to drop down onto my knees and to beg my mom for forgiveness. I would change. I would start trying in school again, I wouldn't drink or even look at boys, and I would be in bed every night by seven.

But I knew it was too late. Too late to even think about getting my mom's trust back or to get my lifestyle back to the way it was. I was too far into the new me; the new life I had which consisted of alcohol, drugs, and sex. And for once, since I had decided to change who I was, I regretted becoming this new Kagome.

The new me screamed in my head to shut up with the nonsense. Think of how great this is! You don't live with your mom anymore. You have virtually no rules. Life is your playground.

And to be honest, listening to the new me sounded a lot better than regretting the past twelve months of my life.

So, with that attitude, I found the boxes and gathered them in my arms, then walked right out of that dusty old well house, hawking a loogie into the well on my way past it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

"Thank you _so_ much, again, Yuka. This really means a lot to me."

"Would you stop thanking me? Yeesh, this is like the seventieth time. If anything, _I _should be the one thanking _you_. Now, I not only have a sweet apartment, but I have a sweet apartment with my best friend."

I grinned from ear to ear at her and continued to unpack my belongings.

"Yeah, it's going to be great."

"Great? Now that's an understatement."

Yuka clutched my arms with her hands and looked deep into my eyes, a smile plastered onto her face the whole time.

"Just _think_ about it! Late nights with hot boys, wild parties, and, best of all, our own place! Plus, having you here makes paying rent, like, a hell of a lot easier."

My smile slipped off of my face.

Oh yeah. Rent.

Yuka caught onto my realization.

"You do know that you have to pay for half of the rent each month…right? If it's a problem then maybe we could figure something out…"

"No, no, no. It won't be a problem, don't even worry about it."

I waved my hands in front of her face to snap her out of her thoughts and tried as hard as I could to look just as happy as I did before.

"Are you sure Kagome? Cause I really don't want this to be a problem."

"It won't be! No problem."

Yuka's smile returned.

"Great! All you need now is a job, and we're set!"

A job. Right.

"This living on our own thing sure sounded a lot better when we didn't bring up the whole rent thing…"

I mumbled to myself as I unloaded another box.

"What was that, Kags?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it."

We eventually unloaded all of my stuff and the both of us collapsed on the mattress lying on my floor, which was to be used as my bed. My real bed didn't fit in a box.

"So, I was thinking."

"About?"

"About you needing a job and everything."

I turned over onto my side with my arm propping up my head.

"What about it."

"Well…I mean, Frankie _did_ offer you a job and we could always use more people…"

"Yuka! No! I don't want to take off my clothes for creepy men, whether I get paid to do it or not."

"You don't have to strip! You really don't. We can find something else for you to do down there."

"Like what?"

I asked dryly, not liking this conversation one bit.

"Well I don't know…waitressing, maybe? That could be cool! Serving people their drinks while they watch the show and stuff."

"I don't know, Yuka."

"Ok, well the option is always open. Good luck finding a better offer."

And I most definitely needed that luck.

I spent the entirety of that week hunting for a decent job. I even asked everyone in my classes at school for a suggestion.

They all said a fast food place.

Ugh.

I came home from job-hunting that day to find Yuka curled up on our old red couch, reading a magazine. She looked up at my weary face and smiled sympathetically, patting the spot next to her. I trudged over and slumped down beside her, resting my sore head into her lap.

"Any luck?"

"None, whatsoever."

I replied glumly and she chuckled lowly and ran her fingers through my hair.

"What are your options?"

"Fast food, fast food, and…oh right, fast food."

"And you refuse to work at a place like that?"

"I would rather slit my wrists."

She chuckled again.

"Well, that looks like it's your only resort. Guess you're going to have to wear a dirty hair net and serve greasy food to fat, whiny customers."

There was a long, silent pause. I took a deep breath then let it out slowly before I spoke.

"Or…?"

"Or…you come down to Stilettos tomorrow night with me and talk to Frankie."

I groaned.

"Fine."

"Really!"

I sat up and faced Yuka's ecstatic face.

"Yes…really. I'm desperate."

"Oh Kags! This is going to be so fun! You won't regret it, I swear!"

She leaned forward and gathered me in a death grip of a hug.

"Unfortunately, I think regretting this choice is _exactly_ what I'm going to do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Yuka and I stepped into the dark strip joint at around five o'clock. Shows started at six thirty. Yuka told me not to wear anything shabby, to dress the way I would if I were going to a club. So I had put on a pair of very dark and very tight low rise jeans, matched with a midnight blue silk camisole that showed a strip of my midriff. My hair was blow dried and voluminous and my eyes were detailed with smoky liner.

Standing at the bar, discussing something with the bartender, was Frankie who was wearing a tacky satin dress shirt with the first few buttons undone, letting his unruly chest hair poke through.

Shudder.

We stepped closer to the bar, catching Frankie's attention. His eyes lit up when he saw us strutting towards him.

"Ladies!"

His mouth broke out into a huge grin as he kissed both of our cheeks.

"Yuka, you have brought Frankie a present!"

I assumed he was referring to me as the present, seeing as though his gaze was fixated on me, soaking up every inch of my cleavage.

"Yes, I guess I did bring you present. Kagome, here, is interested in a job."

Frankie's eyes lit up even more.

"Not that kind of job."

His excitement faded.

"She was wondering if you would hire her for waitressing, maybe?"

"For waitressing? Why would such a beautiful girl waste her time on serving people when she could be Frankie's star?"

"Please Frankie,"

I stepped closer to the confused looking man.

"I'm desperate. I really need a job and I can't find a place closer or with better hours. Please."

He stared into my eyes with his brow furrowed, chewing on his lip. Finally, his face relaxed and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, Frankie can help you. I will give you a job."

Relief mixed with regret swept through my body.

"Thank you. So much."

"No problem. Now, Yuka? You need to get ready. Show time is soon!"

Yuka nodded then squeezed my arm, winking at me as she made her way across the room and into another room near the stage.

"You will serve drinks then, beautiful Kagome."

Frankie's beefy hand rested on the exposed small of my back as he led me over to the bar.

"Aden?"

Frankie called over the glossy bar top, and a man on the other side turned over to see who was speaking to him. He nodded once at Frankie then walked over to where he was, resting his arms on top of the bar's counter and leaning forward.

"Frankie, what's up?"

"Aden, meet Kagome. She is your new waitress."

Aden turned his gaze over to meet mine. My breath caught.

I don't get that tingly butterfly sensation that girls my age usually get when they see a cute guy. At least, I don't anymore. Not since…you know. But for some unexplainable reason, when Aden's ice blue eyes turned towards me, my stomach kind of felt like jelly.

There was no doubt that he was attractive and absolutely no doubt that he was older than I was. My guess would be that he was twenty-five, maybe twenty-seven. But he was cute. He stood at about 6"3 with shoulders so broad, I wouldn't be able to touch both of his hands at the same time if he had his arms spread out. He was wearing a close fitting black t-shirt that outlined his muscles. Aden's dark hair was cut short and his eyes…well, they gave me chills.

"Waitress?"

He scoffed at me.

"Since when do we need a waitress?"

"She needs a job. And I am the boss, so this is where I give her a job. Show her everything she needs to know for tonight."

With that, Frankie rubbed my back and gave me a smile, then headed off to do…whatever it is that a strip club owner does.

Aden and I stood awkwardly in silence for several seconds after Frankie left. Finally, he cleared his throat and tilted his head to the stage.

"You do know that most girls get jobs working on the stage, not serving drinks…right?"

His deep voice sounded like it was mocking me. I stood up straighter.

"Yes, I know that. But I'm not like most girls. I don't need to show my hooch to get a decent paycheque."

Aden's head slowly nodded and his lips pressed tightly together.

"Okay then."

Okay then.

Before I knew it, it was show time. Men started rolling in by the packs. I didn't realize how many men actually went to strip clubs until, half an hour into opening, my feet were already sore from all the running around.

When things settled down, and the audience was happy with the alcohol that they had in front of them, I leaned against the bar and watched what all of the fuss was about.

I had to give it to Frankie, he had really hired some gorgeous girls. There were different ethnicities and body shapes and the guys were loving it. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed someone familiar strut out onto the stage. She was decked out in a leather one peace swimsuit with a gaudy silver zipper in the front. Yuka! My jaw almost dropped. It's one thing to hear your best friend talking about being a stripper but it's another thing to actually see her doing her thing. She swayed her hips to the music and gyrated slowly against the pole. Then her hands trailed up her stomach, landing on the zipper. She began to tug it down.

I quickly whipped around, my face burning red. I've seen Yuka naked before. When you live the kind of lifestyle that we do, it just happens. Yet I still felt extremely awkward watching her up on the stage, about to undress in front of groups of strangers. I almost felt embarrassed for her and embarrassed of myself for not having the balls to be in her position.

"What's wrong, the girl onstage isn't good enough for you to watch?"

I looked up to meet Aden's hard expression.

"You didn't have a problem watching the other girls."

"T-that's not it."

I stammered, attempting to defend myself.

"It's just that…well she's my best friend. And, I don't know, it's kind of weird to just…watch."

His face lightened.

"Yuka's your best friend?"

He turned his attention to my probably almost naked friend and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you. The girl adores you."

Awe, how sweet.

I watched Aden watching Yuka. He had a look of bitterness mixed with longing painted on his face. I could tell when she was done her piece because he immediately snapped out of his little daze and continued to pour drinks.

Hmmm.

After the show was all done and the majority of the men had cleared out of the place, Yuka came out of the room near the stage and bounded happily over to me.

"Kags! How was the show? How was work? Are you liking it?"

She hugged me happily and I smiled wearily at her enthusiasm.

"The show was actually pretty good. Lots of beautiful girls. Work was hard, but I guess I like it."

"Ack! This is great, Kags! We live together and work together…you better not get sick of me!"

"That'd be impossible."

She hugged me again just as Aden approached us.

"Good job tonight, Yuka."

"Thanks."

She said in a way that seemed like she was blowing him off. Her attention stayed on me.

"Well I'm going to grab my stuff and then we should go for a night out on the town, what do you say?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm kind of exhausted from work, to be honest. Would you mind if I just went home instead?"

"Of course not. I'll see you tomorrow then, night Kags."

She leaned in and kissed my cheek, then walked off without even throwing a glance at Aden.

We stood awkwardly together. Again.

"Well then,"

He started, his brows furrowed.

I waited for him to say something. Anything. Instead he just nodded his head once and walked away. I continued to stand by myself after he left, wondering why I felt so disappointed that he had made such an effort to talk to Yuka and then made no effort with me.

"Well then."

And I turned on my heel and slowly trekked home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Working at Stilettos was hectic, to say the least. I was required to work six days a week from five to midnight ever since Frankie decided that he really loved the idea of having a waitress. Even though Yuka and I were living in the same apartment, I hardly ever saw her for the three weeks after I started to work. I was going to school almost every weekday just because the year was coming to an end and I refused to not be able to graduate because of my grades. I was hoping that I would see Yuka in some of my classes, but she was never at school. The only times I saw her was when she was up onstage. I don't know what she did before and after her shows, and I was starting to miss her company.

Every work night Aden and I shared twenty seconds of awkward silence before one of us said something stupid, or we decided to part our ways and work. In some strange way, I started to cherish those uncomfortable twenty seconds. I was taking a liking to Aden, whether it was against my morals or not. His rough exterior and rude attitude towards me felt familiar and very at home. One time he even scoffed at me, making a 'Feh' sound when he did so, and I have been on my toes ever since, waiting for him to make the sound once more. The only problem with my little infatuation was that he was so clearly smitten with Yuka that it almost made me sick. After every single show he would tell her "Good job tonight, Yuka" and she would give him a simple reply or not acknowledge him at all.

When I had free time during work, I would watch the girls do their thing and I couldn't stop myself from thinking of ways they could improve their routines or ways I would have done it instead.

Frankie had really warmed up to me, telling me I was his best waitress.

"Frankie, I'm your _only_ waitress."

Then he would chuckle and slap my butt or stare at my chest before heading off to his office.

It was a Saturday night in May and it was extremely busy. There was a line-up of people waiting to get into Stilettos and the normally smoky air was so thick that I could hardly see the other side of the room.

Frankie was a mess. He was running back and forth, looking for things, losing other things, and shouting at the girls backstage to tighten up their moves. I was helping Frankie out by making a run backstage to deliver some bottles of water for the dehydrated and energy deprived girls. I was placing the box I was holding down onto a vanity table when I heard some girls scream from behind me.

I turned around just in time to see one of the strippers, whose name might have been Chastity, drop to the ground with a loud thump and start to shake.

"Frankie!"

"Shit! Someone call an ambulance!"

There was a bustle of people surrounding the girl as Frankie tried to push them back and call the emergency line.

"What's happening?"

Yuka asked, coming up behind me.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that girl is having a seizure."

Yuka, to my surprise, rolled her eyes and took a seat in front of one of the mirrors to fix up her makeup.

"Some girls just aren't professional."

That took my aback. I sat next to Yuka and cocked my eyebrow up at her.

"I'm pretty sure a seizure isn't an ammeter stunt. It's more like a health issue."

Yuka rolled her eyes once more and faced me.

"She's convulsing from all of the shit quality cocaine that she snorts up."

Oh.

"This is like, the fifth girl since I've worked here. They're cheap hoes who can't bring themselves to buying good quality stuf, so instead they get their money's worth and end up like that."

She nodded her head towards the girl who's-name-might-have-been-Chastity, who was being carried outside from one of the bodyguards so they could wait for the ambulance.

"Can you girls please get your _shit_ together and get back to work?"

Frankie shouted at all of the distressed strippers, who seemed to forget that they were working.

"Lola is out there, onstage, _all_ alone. Now one of you get your skanky asses up there _pronto_. Si?"

Frankie rubbed the spot between his eyebrows and shook his head. He caught sight of me sitting in the chair and made a beeline towards me.

"Kagome, why are you not at the bar?"

"I was delivered water, you told me to-"

"Shush, stop speaking. We have a problem."

I shut my lips and waited for him to explain the problem.

"Two girls didn't show up for work today, and now we are down another one. There are not enough girls for tonight's show!"

"I'm sorry to hear that-"

"Kagome, you need to fill in for tonight."

My jaw dropped.

"Uh…what?"

"You heard me! Now get in the Little Bo Peep costume and then quickly get your makeup done, si?"

"F-Frankie, you can't be serious. There _must_ be at least one other girl who can do this, please don't make-"

His hand covered my frantic mouth with and pressed down with force.

"I _need_ you to help me Kagome. There is _no_ one else. It's either this or you can walk out now and never come back."

We started into each other's eyes for a long intense amount of time, until he softened the force he was applying to my face and dropped his hand, nodding his head once and turning around to walk away.

"I'll be expecting to see you in ten minutes, up on that stage, beautiful Kagome."

I was so frustrated I wanted to cry. I wanted to just plop down on the dirty ground below me and throw a tantrum. I needed this job. I needed the money. Yet I didn't want to do this. The innocent Kagome in me was taking over and she was begging me not to go through with this.

What other choice did I have, though?

My feet had already carried me over to the costume rack and I was clutching the outfit in my hands. My trembling fingers quickly slipped off my dress and pulled the costume on, tying it so tight in the back that I could hardly breathe.

I then found myself sitting in front of one of the many mirrors that were hung up backstage, applying even more makeup to my face.

"Try this,"

A girl in a sparkly bikini had come up behind me and gathered a chunk of my hair in her thin hands, tying a white ribbon around it. Then she did the same to the other side.

"Break a leg out there, new girl."

Staring back at me in the mirror was a slutty Little Bo Peep with too much makeup on and pigtails.

"Show time, Kagome. You're next."

In a daze I carried myself to the edge of the stage, waiting for the girl who was up there to finish her piece.

"Ha. Have fun."

I turned back to see Yuka with an amused look on her face.

"Don't let the crowd frighten you off stage."

And before I could even think of something to say back to her, a hand shoved me forward, forcing me into the blinding stage lights.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

My heart was beating so hard and furiously that I could feel my entire body slightly flinch with every beat. My throat had dried up into a withered oasis and my eyes were tearing from the harshness of the lights glaring down on me.

"Ow ow!"

Whistles and catcalls came at me from all directions, but they only made my heartbeat faster, if that was even possible.

I didn't notice that I had been standing still in front of a restless crowd for over a minute until someone from the front of the audience shouted at me.

"Do something!"

"Yeah, show us some skin!"

"Take your dress off!"

Other men had thrown in their rowdy comments, but I still couldn't get myself to move. The longer I stood still, the more obnoxious the crowd grew. I felt sick to my stomach, like I was about to throw up at any minute.

"Hey honey. Mind if I join you?"

I, as well as every male in the place, whipped my head to the side of the stage. Jutting her hip out to one side, decked out in a barely there school girls outfit, was Yuka. My hero.

She slowly strutted up to me with a sway of her hips until she reached me, gave me a little wink, then leaned in and kissed me lightly on the corner of my mouth.

"You owe me."

She whispered in my ear as she pulled back, a coy grin on her face.

"Now, I don't know about you, but this uniform is way too hot."

She turned around and stuck her bum out slightly towards me.

"Can you unzip me, please?"

The guys were howling and cheering Yuka on and begging me to unzip her.

"Uh…I guess I could…do…that…"

I took her zipper in between my sweaty fingers and gave it a hard yank. It went halfway down. Yuka quickly snapped up and gave the crowd a giggle.

"My, my, Little Bo Peep! Anxious, are we? Do it slow, honey. Foreplay is important."

I almost forgot where I was and almost burst out laughing at Yuka, who was acting like a raging lesbian to make me loosen up and smile, not just to arouse the hypnotized men watching us like hawks.

"Of course. I'm so sorry."

I said and then held the zipper again, just with a softer grip. I took my time pulling the zipper down until it had reached its end, and the dress drifted gracefully off of Yuka's trim body. She turned to face me and took a step closer.

"You're turn."

But just like that, with those two little words, I immediately remembered that I, Kagome Higurashi, was currently onstage at a stripper's show, dressed far more indecent then a playboy bunny. And with that realization, I shook my head, whispered:

"I can't."

Then proceeded to bolt off the stage, into the dressing room, and out the exit door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

It has been three days. Three whole days since my mortifying-running-off-the-strip-joint's-stage-in-a-fit-of-modesty performance. Three whole days I have been cooped up in my bedroom, only coming out when my human instincts beg me to. And three whole days since Yuka has spoken to me. It's not even the case that she is working so much that she doesn't have the time to share a few meaningless conversations with me, or that she has had her vocal chords brutally ripped out from her throat or anything along those lines. She simply won't speak to me. I've seen her frequently: When she comes home from a late night at work and I'm preparing a midnight snack for myself. Or in the bathroom, during the mornings, while I'm brushing my teeth or blow drying my hair. But she merely goes on, doing her own thing, without even acknowledging my existence.

To be perfectly frank, I don't really understand what it is that I have done to deserve this silent treatment from my best friend. I mean, yes, I bolted off stage and left her standing alone in front of hundreds of slimy men, but come on. She always does her job alone. A one woman act. What was so different about that one night?

I woke up this morning feeling righteous and courageous. It's about time I confronted her about this silly misunderstanding. Meaning, she can help me understand since I have clearly missed something. I awoke around ten which gave me approximately a two to four hour span in which Yuka might wake up from her usual deep slumber. So I showered and dressed myself, made a bowl of cereal and ate it slowly, going over each word I might say to her with every chew. Finally I heard rustling from behind her bedroom door and, sure enough, she stumbled out moments later.

I quickly placed my bowl into the kitchen sink and hurried behind her into the small bathroom we shared.

"Hey."

I blurted out, possibly a bit too loud. Yuka ignored me completely as she turned the bathtubs faucet handles, making water descend into the empty tub.

"Yuka. Good morning."

I tried again, waving my hand in front of her. She stood up and faced me, then smiled for a split second.

"Morning."

Um...

"So, um, hi."

No response.

"Listen, Yuka, can we talk?"

"I have a feeling you plan on talking even if I say no. Am I right?"

She swirled her fingers in the water, which was slowly building up in the tub, as she cast me a sideways glance.

"Well I just am a little bit confused as to what's been going on...like, between us."

I fumbled awkwardly, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

She smiled pleasantly at me and continued to check on her water.

"You've been totally ignoring me for the past three days."

Blunt and straight forward, sure to get the job done.

"Well I'm not ignoring you now, am I?"

Clearly.

"Yuka, please. Just tell me what's been going on."

I was growing desperate. She seemed genuinely pissed and I still wasn't getting through to her.

"You're the only real friend in my life. I can't turn to anyone else, not even my own family. Please tell me what I did to make you so mad with me."

I guess my sincere words of desperation struck a note in her heart because, after pondering my plea, her gaze rooted deeply onto my face.

"You want to know why I'm so mad?"

"Yes, please tell me."

"I can't believe you haven't figured this out yet, Kagome."

Silence. Was I supposed to come to a realization at this point? She rolled her eyes and continued.

"You _left_ me, Kagome. All alone, on that big stage, and after I had come out there to save your flustering ass!"

"That's not fair!"

I protested, my voice growing louder.

"I was practically blackmailed into going out there and besides, you always do that by yourself. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I got mocked by a crowd full of immature men because you ran away from me."

"Well sorry if getting my clothes peeled off by my best friend made me uncomfortable."

"Oh grow up."

"You grow up!"

Our voices had gone from a normal volume to full on shouting now.

"AND,"

Yuka took a threatening step closer to me, her finger jabbing the air in front of me with accusation.

"Frankie was pissed! And guess who he took it out on?"

"You?"

"Yes me, dummy!"

I furrowed my brows and lowered my tone of voice.

"Wait, why did he get mad at you?"

"'Cause you bailed. And I'm the one who recruited you, so he took out his ranting on me. I got hours cut back just because of that."

Oh. I guess that does give her reason to be mad.

"Yuka, I didn't know..."

"Obviously."

She grumbled, turning back to her almost-filled bathtub.

"I really am sorry. I just got...awkward."

She kept her mouth shut, keeping her eyes on the water.

"How can I make it up to you?"

Silence. I couldn't tell if she was just thinking or simply ignoring me. I waited, but she gave me no answer. I nodded once and slowly started to make my way out of the bathroom.

"Sleep with Aden."

I think I just swallowed one of my lungs.

"W-what?"

I gasped, turning around sharply to face Yuka's very serious face.

"Sleep. With. Aden."

I shook my head in confusion.

"I-I don't understand, Yuka. I mean, I can't. It's so awkward between us. I think he might even hate me. And besides, you do know that he's, like, in_ love _with you...right?"

"I know. That's exactly why I want you to sleep with him. Get the loser off my back."

I stared at her with even more shock and confusion. She rolled her eyes again, as if I were a frustrating child who couldn't comprehend how "big girls" thought.

"If you have sex with Aden, then he will avert his attention from me to you. It's a guy's nature, trust me it will work."

"Couldn't I just clean your room or give you a foot massage or something?"

I had reached the whining point.

"Nope. This is what I want and if you can't do it then I guess you'll have to live with me never speaking to you again."

"Yuka..."

"Fine. Don't accept my offer."

She shrugged her shoulders and turned off the running water.

"Go away now, I need to bathe myself."

Sleep with Aden or lose my best friend. I could feel my heart frowning and my body released a heavy sigh.

"Okay...I'll do it, but only because I care about you that much."

Yuka smiled happily up at me.

"Good. Now seriously, leave."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

I had a plan. I would go into work and, after apologizing repeatedly to Frankie for ditching out on him, I would talk to Aden. Get him to warm up to me with some jokes, some good stories, and a little bit of exposed skin, of course. After, he would willingly agree to go out for drinks with me. I would get him absolutely plastered and then bring him to a hotel room where I would easily reel him into my sex trap. He would be so drunk that, the next morning, he wouldn't be able to remember most of his night. And, just in case the hotel room tips him off, I will be out of the room hours before he awakes. The plan was fool proof.

Or so I thought.

I didn't anticipate the warming up to Aden thing to be easy, but I definitely didn't think that getting back on Frankie's good side would be an issue.

Apparently I was wrong.

I went into Stilettos the day after Yuka's and my bathroom conversation wearing my favourite denim dress, which required help zipping up due to the extreme tightness of it. My hair was blown out and I knew I looked good. The men ogling me as I passed them on the streets confirmed my theory. But, no matter how good I seemed to look, it didn't ease Frankie's anger.

"You idiot girl! You make Frankie look like a fool! People laugh at me because of you!"

Were some of the encouraging words he spoke to me.

"I know Frankie, and I feel awful. I'm very sorry."

I must have repeated that line about ten times. But no matter how much I grovelled and how much I pouted, he just kept yelling in Spanish or Italian or whatever language it was that he spoke. By the time he was panting heavily from shouting too much, I realized that it was pointless. Frankie would not be taking me back.

"I'll give Yuka your last cheque so she can give it to you, si? Now leave, I will not put up with you anymore."

And that was it. No more job. Which meant no more money. And no time to seduce Aden. My mind began to race and my heartbeat quickened. I would eventually have to tell Yuka that I got fired and that I couldn't get Aden to sleep with me and she would be furious. She would refuse to speak to me ever again and then throw me and my unemployed ass out onto the streets. I would be forced to live in a box and I would have to sneak into the public library bathroom in order to clean myself in the sink. Eventually, I would be so broke and hungry that prostitution would be my only means of survival. I would have to live a life of wearing Salvation Army skirts, ripped fishnets, and dirty underwear as I slept with fat and greasy men in order to make enough money to survive. The pain and sorrow would one day get too much to handle and I would turn to heroin for an escape. Then I would end up overdosing and never get the chance to see my Inuyasha ever again.

Not that I can see him ever again as it is.

I slowly walked out of Stilettos, my mind whirling with the "what ifs" and "maybes" of my now bleak future. It felt like someone was inside of my chest, clutching onto my trachea with such a death grip that I couldn't breathe. My knees began to wobble and I dropped down onto the ground, my bottom landing hard on the sidewalk curb.

Oh my God I can't breathe.

I was inhaling like a rabbit. Quick shallow breaths. In, out, in, out, double time.

Am I having a panic attack?

My head felt drunk and I dropped it into my awaiting hands, pressing my palms deep into my closed eyes.

"Take this."

I slowly lifted my head up to find a set of knees and a brown paper bag in front of me. My eyes trailed up the thick body's length and they eventually landed on an icy blue gaze staring down at me.

"Kagome, take the bag."

Oh. Right. My hands numbly grabbed the bag from his large hands and I positioned it around my mouth.

"Take deep, slow breaths in through your nose and then out through your mouth."

I did as I was told. I must have taken a hundred breaths before I could see straight again and it didn't feel like I was about to burst. I let the bag drop from my mouth and leaned my head back, closing my eyes as I did so.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Yes."

I nodded, opening my eyes as slowly as I possibly could.

"Thank you, Aden."

His gaze drilled through mine, making me shudder from the intensity.

"I heard what happened."

I groaned. And he chuckled. My heart skipped a beat. Or more like ten. His chuckle was so deep I could almost feel the vibrations in my chest. The only other person I knew that chuckled like that... it sounded identical.

"Looks like you need a drink."

I didn't know what my response should be. Was he offering?

"Get up. Let's get some alcohol flowing through your blood."

He stood up and then held his thick hand out to me. I just stared at him in awe, my mouth hanging open in disbelief. He _was_ offering!

"Catching flies?"

He smirked at me and my mouth snapped shut, not because of his comment but because of his smirk and because of his chuckle.

They were identical to...

To Inuyasha.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

"Two more shots over here."

The bartender nodded once and then prepared the shots. He slid them across the bar's counter-top and over to Aden's waiting hands.

"Knock 'em back."

He handed them both to me and I groaned loudly.

"I can't be the only one taking shots, here. I don't want to end up on the floor in a pile of my own vomit."

Aden smirked, making my heart flutter, by the way, and kept one for himself.

"Fair enough. One for each of us."

We had been sitting in this dirty sports bar for almost an hour and a half now. I had been taking down drink after drink and Aden had dutifully kept them coming. I had a good, strong buzz and my sour mood was starting to turn around. Aden had kept my mind off of my new state of unemployment by preoccupying me with his insane resemblance to Inuyasha.

He chuckled and smirked just like him. He was big and made of steel and possessed that irritating man pride that Inuyasha had as well. His eyes made me feel weak, although not to the same extent that the beloved golden ones used to. But it was good enough for me. And if I closed my eyes while he spoke, I could almost pretend that Aden's deep husky voice was Inuyasha's, and that it was _he_ who was the one feeding me drink after drink.

I almost slipped off of the bar-stool I was perched on but Aden gripped my arm and steadied me back onto my chair.

"You're drunk."

He said, the smile coming out in his voice. I smiled in return and giggled lightly.

"Only a little bits."

He smiled softly and nodded his head once or twice, not meeting my gaze anymore. It had grown noticeably quieter between us.

"Listen, Kagome."

He finally spoke, breaking the silence with his all-business tone.

"I know about your deal."

"My...my what?"

I hiccupped, not being able to comprehend what our conversation was about.

"The deal you and Yuka made."

"Um..."

The deal? What deal...oh. That deal. My face showed that I now understood.

"Kagome, you're incredibly beautiful, don't get me wrong. It's just that I..."

He stared at nowhere in particular and shook his head.

"I can't sleep with you."

Blue eyes on me.

"Ever. I'm sorry, I know this messes things up between you and Yuka."

Uh, yeah. More like permanently fucks over our friendship. Forever. I gave him a weak smile and shrugged my shoulders, trying to look nonchalant. I just came across as looking drunk.

I mean, what is wrong with him? He's a man and I am a woman. Not even an ugly one, for that matter. In fact I _knew_ I looked mighty fine today. Why won't he just sleep with me?

I was afraid I would go into another panic attack, but instead, I just felt depressed. Inuyasha didn't want me...and now this. Now him. What is it that is so wrong with me?

"Am I that incapable and undeserving of love?"

I had meant to think that but apparently my mouth decided to spill it out. Aden looked sympathetic and guilty. He knew he had upset me.

"You're not, Kagome. I just don't think you understand. I'm in _love_ with Yuka. I have been ever since I first met her."

"So?"

I whined as if I was four.

"So, I love her. And no, maybe the feeling isn't mutual, but I still can't sleep with someone else while I'm in love with another person."

That hit me. Hard. I had slept with more boys then I could remember and I still went around claiming that I loved Inuyasha. What kind of horrible person was I? My throat swelled and tears began to sting my eyes, causing my already blurred vision to worsen.

"Wait, Kagome, stop! I'm sorry, don't cry."

He awkwardly patted me on the back as I let out an obnoxious sob.

"Maybe we should get you out of here and into your bed."

"I can't go home! Yuka hates me!"

I wailed, causing people to stare.

"Okay, okay, you can spend the night at my place. Please calm down, Kagome."

He eased me off my bar-stool and slung my arm around his shoulder, supporting me completely.

"I jus' wanna die."

My drunken cries were getting worse and Aden tried his best to soothe me as we waited for a taxi to come and take us away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

Heat.

I could feel heat.

It was a soft warmth that danced across my face, twirling over top of my closed eye lids. It felt lovely.

I slowly began to open my eyes, but found it harder than I had expected it to be. It was as if there were five pound weights placed onto each of my lids, making me struggle to pry them open. I forced my eyes to waken and instantly regretted it.

So, so bright.

The sun, coming through a window, was shining right into my face. My lids squeezed shut and I felt at peace again.

It wasn't until I was awake for a few moments that I realized how awful I felt. My head was screaming with pain and my stomach lurched violently. Maybe I'll try waking up later...

And I drifted back to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

A shiver that made its way all the way from my little toe up to my nose startled me awake.

Darkness, darkness, and more darkness.

I was confused and tried opening my eyes again but there was still darkness. I wrapped my arms around my frozen body and slowly the darkness shifted into a faint outline of a room. Even though all I could make out were blobs and shapes of objects and furniture, I knew at once that I was somewhere unfamiliar. Somewhere unfamiliar and very cold.

A glowing red light was flashing from a corner of the room and I squinted my eyes to focus on it. It was an alarm clock.

3:14 AM.

My sight had adjusted to the dark room more and I took in my surroundings. It was a small apartment, smaller than mine and Yuka's. I appeared to be on a fold-out-couch with nothing but a thin sheet, which would explain why I was so cold.

As I continued to look around for some clues as to where I was, the door knob began to move and a pair of keys jingled from the hall.

I clutched the sheet closer to my body.

The door squeaked loudly and was pushed open. My hands formed fists around the sheet. There was a tall man standing in the doorway. He stepped into the room with heavy steps and I gripped the sheets even tighter.

And then, darkness no more. Light filled up every inch of the room and my lids fluttered rapidly from the quick transition. I adjusted my eyesight yet again and looked up at the man near the light switch.

"Oh, Aden?"

He gave me a half smile and shut the door.

"You scared me, I had no idea where I was."

"You're at my place."

He mumbled, throwing his keys down on his tiny kitchen's counter.

"Yeah, I got that now."

He went to his fridge and opened it up, hunching over to grab something.

"Um, so what happened to me anyway? I feel like I've been hit by a bus..."

"You were drunk an' slept for a day straight."

He said as he stood up from the fridge, a beer bottle in hand.

"Oh wow, um, I'm so sorry to inconvenience you like that."

I got no response. Aden dropped into a beat up lazy boy across from me and opened up his beer, never letting his gaze leave me once.

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

I tried again. Still no response. And that's when it hit me. The stench. I couldn't believe I didn't catch it the minute he opened the door. It smelt as if he had bathed in a tub of whisky then lathered his body with some tequila. It was incredibly strong and my eyes began to sting from the intensity of it.

Aden was drunk.

No, not drunk.

Aden was _hammered._

I could now see the swollen red bags underneath his bloodshot eyes. He swayed lightly in his chair and his hand fumbled with directing the beer to his mouth.

"Um, so did you have a fun night?"

His new-found muteness was starting to make me uncomfortable, so I pulled off the sheet and stood up.

"I'm just going to use your bathroom..."

His lazy gaze followed me the entire way to the bathroom and I quickly shut the door the minute I got in, locking it behind me.

I turned my attention to the mirror that was hanging crookedly over the dirt ridden sink. My hair was a mess. After rustling it in a vain attempt to look good, I gave up and threw it into a low messy bun. My eyes looked tired and my pale face carried makeup smudges and bags on it. I looked like shit.

"I need to go home and shower..."

I whispered to my dirty reflection as I ran the water. After a few splashes of cold water on my face, I felt and looked a slight bit better.

I unlocked the door and twisted the handle, opening the door to find Aden right there. He was leaning against the frame, waiting for me to finish.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you need in? I'm done now."

He continued to sway softly as he said nothing to me. His raw eyes trailed slowly up and down my body and I instantly felt naked. It wasn't until his drunken gaze met my wary one that I realized the size of his pupils. I realized that alcohol was probably not the only mind altering substance he consumed earlier.

"You're really beaut-"

He stopped and cleared his throat.

"Beautiful. Kagome..."

"Oh, well thank you Aden."

My heart was picking up pace but I attempted to smile calmly at him anyway.

"You know who else is beautiful?"

I asked lightly, hoping to divert his attention from me.

"Yuka."

Aden's mouth twisted into a cruel smile and he shook his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yuka...no, no Yuka is a...is a _bitch_. A stupid, little bitch."

Heart. Thudding.

"W-what? But you love her, Aden. Remember?"

He looked at me again and leaned in closer, making me stumble back.

"No. I don' love that _slut_ at all."

My fingers began to tremble so I hid them behind my back.

"Did...did something happen tonight, Aden? Between you and Yuka?"

He shook his head again and walked farther into the impossibly small bathroom and in return I took just as many steps backwards.

"No...it doesn't matter...nothing matters..."

It was as if he had remembered I was there. A smile spread onto his face and his hand reached out to caress my face, but I flinched out of the way. He cocked his head to the side.

"What is it, Kagome? You don' want me anymore?"

"Aden, you're very drunk."

"An' your very pretty."

He took another step forward, which caused me to be pressed against the wall, his body close enough that I could feel his breath on my face. He reached out again and stroked my cheek gently.

"I'm sorry for bein' so difficult, Kagome."

"W-what do you mean?"

His body got closer. I pressed myself even tighter against the wall.

"You have a deal, Kagome. An' I can help you with that."

"Aden...we already discussed this. We don't need to go through with it, remember?"

He took the final step and I felt his body against mine. The hand on my cheek slid down to cup my chin and he tilted my face to the side, pressing his lips against my ear.

"Are you a screamer, Kagome?"

His whisper made my body shudder with fear, which he must have taken as pleasure. His lips began to bite my earlobe and all down my neck.

"Aden, please stop. This isn't the time."

I begged, pleaded.

"Feh."

My heart slammed into my chest and I lost all of the air in my lungs.

Inuyasha.

I let my eyes close and could feel Inuyasha's lips in place of Aden's, kissing my neck. It was Inuyasha's hands in my mind that were tracing over my curves, and Inuyasha's body that was growing harder against my thigh. I could feel a breeze tickle my stomach and I knew that my dress had been unzipped.

This wouldn't be so bad. If this was some weird way of connecting with Inuyasha, or maybe Aden was his reincarnation, then I could go through with it. My leg was hitched up by, what I imagined was, Inuyasha's hand. I could feel how badly he wanted me through the thin line of my underwear that was separating us.

I love you Inuyasha. I always have.

I slowly opened my eyes, caught up in the moment, and met the icy blue orbs lusting after me. My world crashed down. It wasn't love and longing that I saw in Aden's eyes. It was pure hunger, shadowed by his drunken state. There was no passion or romance, only a raw animal desire which made my stomach heave.

"Get off of me."

I cried, pushing his heavy body away from me. Aden looked at me with confusion.

"What are you doin'?"

"I don't want this. I don't want this at all."

I said loudly, shaking my head and waving my hands in front of me wildly. Aden's face was suddenly clouded with a dark look.

"You fuckin' little tease."

He growled, but not in the way that reminded me of Inuyasha. I could now see that this...this monster was nothing like the hanyou my heart longed for. I was stupid for telling myself that they were similar. I was desperate to have someone that was even remotely close to Inuyasha and so I formulated this person out of Aden.

He pushed me forcefully against the wall, causing my head to slam against the tile. His figure loomed over me, his hands fumbling with his zipper.

"I don' like a fuckin' tease."

Terror consumed me whole. It ripped apart my muscles and weakened my body. Tears streamed down my cheeks at rapid pace.

"Stop! Please, please, stop!"

A blow to my mouth silenced my cried as Aden hiked up my dress, positioning his heavy body over me. His hands tugged at my underwear and I squeezed my eyes shut. This is it. I couldn't fight it anymore. I screamed on the inside and refused to open my eyes, refused to witness what was about to happen.

And then something happened.

It was as if Aden's body got ripped off of mine, as if someone pulled him off because there were no longer hands containing me. Without the support of Aden's hands, though, I felt my body drop to the ground, slamming my head on the counter on my way down.

Darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

"She's waking up! She's waking-go, now Souta! Go get your mother, boy!"

The dim sounds of talking, of feet thumping against the floor, and the cold damp feeling across my forehead awoke me from whatever state of unconsciousness I was in.

"Kagome?"

A woman's tender voice reached my ears.

"Kagome, darling, are you awake?"

Mama. It was my mother. My ears pleaded to listen to her well-missed voice again. My lips tried to form the words "mom" but they were too tired to work. Instead, a low mumbling escaped from my mouth.

"Can you hear me, Kagome?"

"..s"

I couldn't make out any other letter in the word 'Yes'. Everything in my body felt so exhausted.

"Kagome, I know it seems hard, but we need you to open your eyes so we can fully wake you up."

It's been so long since I've heard her sing-song voice. If my tears ducts were working, they would be pushing out drops. I listened to her instructions and, with as much energy as I could muster, I pried my sleepy eyes open.

Hovering above me were four blurry figures. I could make out the soft features and dark curls of my mother on one, the deep wrinkles and gray hair of my grandfather on another, and the boyish quirks of Souta on a third. But the last figure, an older woman, I didn't recognize.

"Up you go, Kagome. Steady now."

My mom and grandfather placed their hands underneath my body, onto my back, and eased me into a sitting position. I found myself sitting on my mother's large bed, propped up by several pillows.

They both slowly released their hold on me to see if I could sit on my own and, once seeing that I could, moved back slightly and exhaled their relief.

My mother was the first person to speak again. She smiled softly and leaned in to me, cupping her warm hand softly against my cheek.

"How are you doing, sweetie?"

How was I doing? I honestly didn't know. What had even happened that had gotten me to this place and this moment anyway?

"I...I don't know."

I answered truthfully, my voice coming out soft and hoarse. I cleared my throat with some struggle.

"All I know is that I'm so tired."

My mother nodded, as if that was the answer she was looking for, and rubbed her hand lightly up and down my cheek.

"That's very understandable. It happens after a concussion."

"A conc...what? How did that happen?"

My words took their sweet time coming out, leaving spaces of silence in between each of them.

"You don't remember?"

Souta cried, his eyes widening with worry.

"Amnesia! Like I said before, the girl's got amnesia!"

My grandfather waved his hands around like a Baptist priest, causing my brother's eyes to get even larger.

"She doesn't have amnesia, now hush! Dad, go put on a pot of tea. Souta, go get me another wet cloth, please."

"But mom, I just got her a wet cloth, like, two minutes ago."

Souta said, clueless. My mother gave him the eye and he suddenly understood, then proceeded to exit the room with my grandfather in tow.

My mother's focus was back on me and a gentle but sad look was worn on her face.

"What happened, mama?"

Her mouth curved into a melancholy smile.

"You hit your head, honey."

But the words did not come from my mother's mouth. They came from the other side of the room. I turned to face the holder of the voice and my eyes rested upon the strange woman that was there when I woke up, who I had completely forgotten was in the room as well. She looked to be about mid-fifties, maybe early sixties, with softly grayed hair which was swept up into a messy bun. She had a worn out blue bathrobe clutched tightly around her tall and slim figure, and her gently wrinkled face showed no emotion.

"Kagome, this is Miss Hyumi-"

"Please, call me June."

"Sorry, June. She was the women who found you after your accident."

"Well found is a little bit of a broad term."

June's voice was low and sharp. She took couple of steps closer to the bed I was propped on.

"A better way to put it is that you found me."

I looked from my mother to June then back to my mother.

"I'm sorry but I still don't...I mean...I don't understand what happened."

"You were at Aden's house, you remember that much?"

June asked, shifting from her left to her right foot as she spoke. I was caught off guard by the name.

"You know Aden?"

"Unfortunately. That shitty excuse for a man is my neighbour. I live in the same apartment as him, across the hall from his room."

My mother flinched at June's rough language, but kept her mouth closed in a tight line.

"Anyway, I saw Aden bring you in to his place the other day. You were plastered out of your mind. Made a complete fool out of yourself."

My cheeks reddened.

"June, please..."

My mother glanced sympathetically at me, but she was clearly unhappy with the idea of me drunk with a man she didn't know.

"Sorry. So anyway, you went in with him and I didn't see you for a bit after that. Didn't think much of it, figured you went home or something. It wasn't until earlier this morning, at around four thirty, that I saw you again though."

"You went into Aden's apartment?"

I asked, slightly shocked at the idea.

"What? No, no of course not. Like I said, you found me. I had a knock at my door at four thirty this morning, woke me up. I thought, 'Now who would be frantically knocking at my door so Goddamn early in the morning?' So I throw my robe on, open up my door, and there you are, unconscious, in the arms of some man."

My head snapped towards her.

"Some man? Don't you mean...Aden?"

I asked cautiously.

"No, not Aden. I told you, I know Aden and it wasn't him, that's for sure. Least I don't think it was..."

She stopped and furrowed her brow in thought, then shook her head confidently.

"No, definitely not him. I'd recognize that son-of-a-bitch's voice anywhere. Plus this man was taller."

I could see my mother shake her head. She knew June was going to continue to cuss no matter what the rules of her house were.

"Who was it then?"

I asked eagerly, completely into what I was being told.

"Well I don't know, I didn't think to ask. I mean, if at four thirty in the morning when there is a limp girl at your doorstep, I don't think some man's name would be all that important."

I slowly nodded my head, waiting to hear more.

"Anyway so he, without even asking, brings you inside of my place and rests you down on my couch. Didn't even ask if he could come in, just let himself get comfortable. So he puts you down, all nicely and such, and then turns back to me. 'There's a taxi downstairs waiting.' He says. 'In a few minutes, the driver will be up to carry her down. Take her to-' and then he listed your address. Higurami Shrine, or whatever the name is."

"Higurashi."

My mother said quietly, staring intently at June.

"And?"

I asked, leaning closer to her, ready to soak up any more information.

"And so he was right. He fled out my door, practically running, and shortly after this big beefy man comes on in and starts to scoop you up. 'You coming?' he asks me, and I have no idea what to do. I mean at four thirty in the morning I should be sleeping, I have a bake sale to go to at noon, but I figured that I should know where this girl is going and whatnot. So I said 'Yeah' and we both go downstairs and he takes us here, charge free. Even carried you up those ghastly steps of yours which, by the way, are a lawsuit waiting to happen. Practically busted my hip trying to get to the top then had a near lung failure when I made it. Anyway, got to your house, met your mother, she started crying, and here we are."

After June's jaw stopped working overtime, a thick silence hung above the room. No one spoke. My mother continued to stare at June intently, who was swaying lightly on her feet, and my eyes were focusing nowhere in particular. When it felt like nothing else could be said, My mother piped up.

"Do you know how Kagome hit her head?"

June crossed and re-crossed her arms, sighing as she traced her memory.

"Mmm...nope, never heard anything about the how."

"So it's possible that this...this man hurt her?"

June's head immediately began to shake.

"No, definitely not. Well I mean I don't know for sure but my bet, and it's a pretty good bet, would be no."

"How do you know, though?"

My mother prodded.

"Well, all of the cuts and bruises on her, which weren't there the first time I saw her, were all cleaned up when she appeared at my front door."

June turned to look at me as she continued.

"You must've knocked your skull on something sharp 'cause you have a slight gash in your temple, but it was clean, as well as the cut on your lip. Aden wouldn't know for the life of him how to clean up a cut and the only other person that could have done it would have been the man. Besides, who beats a young girl, cleans her up, and then makes sure she gets home safe?"

"True..."

My mother bit her lip thoughtfully as she considered what had been said.

"What did the man look like?"

I asked, the urgency of my tone startling all three of us.

"Like I said, he was tall...seemed to be built quite nicely, I suppose."

"Hair colour? Eye colour?"

"Well I don't know. He had on this dark sweater with the hood pulled halfway down his face, wouldn't be able to recognize him if it were my own nephew. I figured he was your boyfriend or something though, just by the way he handled you."

"What do you mean?"

My tone was still urgent, my eagerness increasing.

"Well the way he carried you and laid you down. You know, little things. Like stroking your face before he left and whatnot. I don't know, just romance movie stuff."

Silence filled the room again but this time, anticipation clung to it tightly. My mother stood up and smiled pleasantly at June.

"Thank you, Miss Hyumi- I mean, June. Thank you so very much. I cannot express how thankful I am to you for getting my Kagome back to me."

She bowed low and smiled again.

"Yeah well, seemed like I had a role to play or something. I was just following instructions, I guess you could say."

"If there is anything I can do for you...maybe you would care for some breakfast?"

"No, no. I need to get on home and rest up before that bake sale I was talking about. Got about four pounds of jam I need to sell so I might as well be ready to do so."

"Thank you again."

"No worries. I'll be on my way now. No need to walk me out, I know my way."

June turned to me just as she was leaving the room.

"And you, little Missy. I have some advice."

"Oh...yes, what is it?"

"You stay away from sleaze-bags like Aden and once you figure out who that man is, you hold onto him for dear life and don't let go. You hear?"

I couldn't help but smile at the quirky woman.

"Yes ma'am."

And with a wink, she was off. My mother watched her go then turned back towards me, looking uneasy.

"I know what you might be thinking Kagome..."

"It was him."

I said, the words bursting from my chest.

"It was Inuyasha. He was the one who rescued me, I just know it."

The excitement I felt was bubbling and building with each second.

"Mom, it was him!"

She cautiously sat next to me, her hands reaching out towards me yet not quite reaching my body.

"I know that's what you may think, Kagome, and I know this is...exciting for you but..."

"But what? What is there to but?"

I laughed, shaking my head at her. Her blank stare bored into my joyful face.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is dead."

And with those little words, I remembered that yes. Inuyasha was dead. And yes, I was still alone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

I have forgotten the simple luxury of sleeping in my real bed.

I've slept on a stiff mattress, with the lingering scent of wet dog, for what feels like months. I had honestly forgotten how soft and how comfortable my own bed was.

Mom let me stay at home last night. Hell, she practically begged me to. After dinner, I casually mentioned that I should probably be getting back to my apartment but she made a big show on how it would make more sense to stay the night.

And with a bed like mine, obviously I couldn't decline the offer.

When I awoke this morning, things felt differently than they usually felt. I didn't experience any head throbs or stomach lurches from a severe hangover, I didn't feel the irritating pull of blanket hogging from the strange man sleeping next to me, and I didn't have to suffer through Yuka snoring in the room next door.

Instead, I woke up to a gentle beam of sunlight which flooded my room with a soft glow. I had my favourite comforter wrapped around me and my childhood teddy, Mr. Pinkie, was nuzzled in my arms. I woke up feeling like a normal seventeen year old girl.

But another thing that felt different about this particular morning was the way I felt inside. On a typical day, I start the morning off with a sad knot that had twisted its way into my stomach during the night. This feeling is usually accompanied by the glooming image of the man I love getting killed right before my eyes. And people wonder how I became so cynical.

This morning, though, the dark and dreary feeling in the pit of my stomach was replaced with something lighter. With something hopeful.

I understand that Inuyasha is dead. I mean, how could I not understand? I witnessed his murder firsthand. Yet I know that the man who came to my rescue yesterday morning wasn't some random Prince Charming. He wasn't a coincidence.

This means that I am implying that somehow Inuyasha saved my life, meaning that he can't be as dead as I had previously believed.

Sound crazy? I would've said the same thing once upon a time. But if you were a fifteen year old who discovered a new world beyond her well house, I'm pretty sure there are crazier sounding things out there.

After lying in bed, simply enjoying my state of comfort, I decided to do something productive. I, almost reluctantly, climbed out of bed and headed to my bathroom. As I took off my cotton pyjamas, I pondered how a person could get brought back to life.

Luck? There's an option. Although I doubt that anyone is lucky enough to recover from a murder.

Magic? That's a very plausible option, seeing as though magic was as common as a spatula in the feudal era.

But who would have strong enough magic powers to bring a half-demon back to life?

I reeled my mind as I turned on the water faucet of my bathtub and then climbed in for a shower.

A priestess is probably the best bet for someone strong enough to do so. Kaede would have the kindness to bring Inuyasha back, but her old age and lack of strength would take away from allowing her to do such an energy sucking act. And the only other priestess I could think of that would do such a thing would be...

Ugh.

Kikyou.

Of course she would want to bring Inuyasha back to life. Their deal was that they were going to go to hell together and I don't think that having Naraku kill him was in her plans. And as much as it tears me apart, they were in love.

So Kikyou obviously had a great motive to bring him back and she definitely had the power and strength to do so. But, knowing that conniving bitch, she would have done it with strings attached and I'm pretty sure that allowing him to travel over to my time in order to rescue me was not something she would've agreed to.

My head was practically splitting from thinking so deeply about the whole ordeal. I finished my shower and found myself mentally worn.

"That's enough thinking for you, missy..."

I grumbled to myself as I began to towel dry my large mass of dripping hair.

"Kagome?"

My mother was shouting at me from the other side of the door.

"Kagome, the phone is for you!"

"Kinda' naked right now, mom. Can you just take a message?"

Her voice went quiet as she mumbled into the phone.

"It's June, Kagome. She says it's very important."

I snatched the towel from my hair and wrapped it quickly around my body, then opened the door and almost ran into my waiting mother. She handed the phone to me, her eyebrow quirked, and made her way back downstairs.

"June? Hello?"

I blurted into the receiver. Maybe she had remembered that oh yes, the mysterious man from yesterday morning did indeed have long silver hair and piercing gold eyes. Goosebumps pricked my skin at the idea.

"Are you watching the news?"

"What?"

"Kagome, you need to watch the news right this instant. You can't miss this."

"Uh...kay."

I hurried downstairs, resting the phone under my chin as I struggled to keep the towel in place. I made my way into the living room and found Souta resting comfortably on the sofa, remote in hand.

"Turn to the news, Souta."

"But Randy Rocket is on!"

"Souta! Do it."

"You're so bossy..."

He whined but changed the channel obediently. I propped myself onto the arm of the sofa and watched the television intently.

_**Channel 7 News is back with Ryu Komega and Tyami Shei.**_

_**"Now for our breaking story. The body of a twenty-six year old man was found yesterday afternoon just outside of a downtown apartment.**_

"Kagome, why are we watching this?"

Souta complained as he sulked next to me on the couch.

"Shhh!"

I raised the volume of the TV.

_**"The man's body was found in the bushes outside of the building by a couple who are residents of the apartment. The couple were taking their dog out for a walk around noon when they noticed something in the bushes. We have the Head of the Police Department, Arata Kyo, on the line to give us more insight."**_

The camera view switched over to a middle aged man in an officers uniform, standing outside of a red bricked apartment. Behind him there was yellow tape encircling a section of the apartment's exterior.

_**"Thank you Ryu and Tyami. I'm just outside of the Water Nut Apartment building where twenty-six year old Aden Hayato was found dead almost twelve hours ago..."**_

An uncomfortable ball began to form in my chest.

"Kagome?"

June's voice distracted me from the TV. I had forgotten I was even on the phone with her.

"June, when they say Aden they don't mean...I mean it's not..."

"Yes, Kagome. It is the very same Aden. He's dead."

I couldn't believe what was going on. Aden was...dead? But...

"Can I have the remote back, Kagome?"

Souta pouted from beside me, so I tossed the remote into his lap and stood up from the couch.

"How did this happen!"

I asked in a state of bewilderment.

"If you were still watching, it'd tell you. Says he was mauled to death."

The ball in my chest grew.

"M-mauled?"

"Yup. Can't say I feel all that bad...anyway, says he was mauled by an animal."

This was all getting to be a little too much.

"Listen, I didn't call you so we could gossip about his death. I just figured that they're going to want to talk to everyone who was last with him and that you might as well just come down here and get it over with. I had another bake sale to go to today but I can't very well go now, not if there is a vicious animal lurking around my place. So come down here and at least keep me company for a while, alright?"

I agreed to meet June at her place in an hour. I headed to my room and began to get dressed, trying to ignore the growing ball in my chest. But I now understood that the ball wasn't there out of grief or misery. Instead it sort of felt like a ball of...excitement. I don't mean to be malicious or evil in any way, shape or form. It's not like the idea of Aden being dead was thrilling to me. But the fact that he was mauled to death by an animal...that got me jittery.

I just happen to know of a certain hanyou who would rip apart any man that tried to hurt me.

And I'm certain that Aden wasn't any exception.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

I dressed myself and hailed a cab in record time, reaching June's apartment shortly after our phone conversation. Camera crews and crowds of curious people surrounded the exterior of the building, which was completely closed off, preventing anyone from entering or exiting the place. I struggled my way through the bustle of people in an attempt to get to the front door of the apartment but a large police officer stopped me in my tracks once I came closer.

"I'm sorry miss but no entering the apartment building unless you are a resident."

"I need to go in there, though."

"And I need to do my job."

The corners of his mouth turned down at me and he eased me farther away from the door.

"So if you don't mind, miss, I would appreciate it if you would stay back."

"Kagome!"

The sound of my name came from the entrance of the building and the officer and I both turned to see who was calling out to me.

"Kagome, there you are!"

June pushed her way through the walls of police officers until she reached me.

"Dammit child, what did I tell you? Once you get to the building, check in under my name."

She turned to the officer and rolled her eyes.

"These damn teenagers, I swear. Can't listen to any directions they're given."

"Do you know this young lady, ma'am?"

"Well of course, she's my granddaughter. Here all the way from Okinawa. She's staying with me all weekend. We're going to make some jam together."

June laughed too loudly and lightly smacked the officer's stomach.

"Hey, might as well put the girl to use right? I'm going to have me a whole lot of jam by the time she leaves. Going to sell it all at the next bake sell. I'm hoping to buy me one of those blender thingies you always see advertised on TV. They can blend anything, I swear, and Lord knows how I love to blend."

She laughed again and the officer rolled his heavy eyes.

"Alright ladies, just go on in."

"What, don't you need us to sign in or whatever? For security measures?"

The officer's voice was tight as he stiffly shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Please just go in, I'm sure you need a start on your jam making."

June thanked the man and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to the front door.

"Your granddaughter?"

June continued to drag me behind her but quietly hissed back at me.

"Shut your mouth until we're inside."

We climbed up the apartments set of stairs until we reached the sixth floor, June's floor. She kept her lips tightly pressed together and her pace quick until we reached her door. I couldn't help but look towards Aden's door as we passed and a sharp gasp escaped from me once I saw it.

The door was wide open with officers coming in and out. From where I was, I could see that the room was a mess, as if it had been trashed and rifled through. And then there was the door. There was a hole where the handle should have been, scratches ripped through the wood, and blood splattered across its white paint.

"Get in here before you're noticed!"

June yanked me inside of her room and swiftly shut the door as soon as I was in, locking it right after.

"What happened to his door?"

I cried and June urgently waved her hands at me.

"Keep it down, child! Goddammit, do you want the whole building to hear you?"

I took a deep breath and repeated my question.

"June, what happened to his door?"

She shook her head at me and instantly looked older than she was.

"They don't think it was an animal attack anymore, Kagome."

"Why not?"

She signalled for me to sit down on a red antique couch that was positioned beside me. I perched myself on the arm rest and waited for her to continue.

"They thought it was an animal when they found his body due to his injuries, but an animal wouldn't have been able to get into the building and then gotten up to the sixth floor."

"What about the stairwell?"

"It's locked every night at eleven thirty. The only other way is the elevator, but an animal couldn't possibly understand how to use it. And even if it could, the elevator hasn't been working right for the past week. It would also have to break into Aden's room and then bring him all the way down the stairs in order to dump his body in the bushes. It just doesn't add up."

"So what does this mean?"

She sighed heavily and stared blankly at a distant spot on the wall.

"It means that someone murdered him."

She then met my eye.

"And I'm guessing that whoever killed him was also involved in handing you over to me."

Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha.

"Kagome…"

June leaned forward in the chair she was seated in and rested her elbows on her knees, her hands folded restlessly together.

"What happened between you and Aden that night?"

I traced my mind back to the other night, when I awoke in Aden's room.

"I got…sick a few nights ago –"

"So you were drunk."

My face reddened slightly and I felt ashamed for June knowing this, but I nodded anyway.

"Yes, and Aden took me to his place and let me spend the night because my roommate and I had a falling out. I slept for a long time…but when I woke up, it was late at night. Or early in the morning, I guess. Aden was just coming in and…and he was really drunk. He could hardly even stand."

June kept quiet and didn't take her intense gaze off of me once.

"I went into the washroom to…freshen up, I guess. And then he just…appeared. He was so drunk and so close to me…"

My voice slipped away into a croak as my eyes began to fill. I could remember every moment of it. The stench of alcohol that leaked from his breath. The rapid thudding of my heart against my rib cage. The small area of the room and the close proximity of his body to mine. I felt the fear I had felt all over again as I tried to hold back the sob that was desperately trying to be released from me and June's face softened.

"What did he do, hon?"

"Nothing. He didn't do…that. But it was close. It was so close. I've never been so…"

I couldn't even finish. My body heaved in sobs and the apartment room became a blur of colours because of the tears that were pulsing out of my now swollen lids.

Scared. I have never been so scared in my life. Not even when Inuyasha was alive and we fought Naraku together. Not even when I spent nights fearing the lonely future I had ahead of me after Inuyasha died. I was terrified that Aden was going to take me when I was the most vulnerable, weak, and alone I had ever been.

June appeared at my side and rested her warm hand on my shaking shoulder.

"Hush, child. It's over now."

I nodded my head and accepted the handkerchief that June handed to me.

"I know. It's over and he's gone."

The crying had calmed down and I took a few shaky breaths.

"I'm glad he's dead."

I'm ecstatic that he is gone, forever. That monster didn't deserve to live anymore.

"I'm glad too."

June whispered. We sat quietly for a few moments until June suddenly stood from the couch.

"God, I shouldn't have had you come over. At the time I didn't realize that it was a murder case"

She turned to me.

"They're going to think you had something to do with his death. They'll assume you had an angry friend come over and avenge you."

"What am I going to do? I swear I had nothing to do with him being killed! No one but you knows what even happened between Aden and I!"

June nodded her head repeatedly as she paced back and forth.

"June…what am I going to do?"

"We'll just have to lie."

"Lie?"

"Yes. We can just tell them you were at home. Your family will be more than willing to cover for you. Does anybody know you were with Aden the other night?"

"Um…"  
>Did anyone see us together at the bar? Did I recognize any faces?<p>

"No. No one saw us together."

June nodded her head sharply.

"Then they'll never find out."

My body slightly relaxed.

"And I suggest we don't say anything about your little prince charming. I'm positive that whoever he is, he was the one that took care of Aden. And somebody who is out to protect you deserves to be protected from the police. We can give him that much."

I nodded in agreement but almost felt like smiling. The only thing Inuyasha needed protection from was me and my sit commands. The image of his body jumping in front of me in order to save me from Naraku suddenly flashed in my mind, wiping the almost-smile right off of my face. My eyes welled up all over again my heavy head dropped as the tears silently slid down my face.

How could you save me again when the last time it killed you, Inuyasha?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

June shooed me out of her place after I had been there for only an hour. She knew that the police were going to start questioning the neighbours either that evening or the next morning and she didn't want me sticking around when it happened.

I had to leave the apartment building as discreetly as I could all while not looking like I was trying to sneak away. It was a difficult task and the minute I was a few feet from the building, I quickened my pace and tried to get away as fast as I possibly could. I started to walk back to my own apartment and texted my mom that I was going there but would be back for dinner.

'_Sure thing sweetie, see you tonight. Love you xoxo_.

Her text back made me smile and my stomach feel warm. It was so good having my mom treat me like her daughter again. Why did I ever act out in the first place?

Oh right. _Him._

At the thought of his handsome face and adorable ears and wonderful voice, my mind slowly drifted to Aden and what had happened to him. What _had _happened to Aden, anyway? Who attacked him? Okay, that question was already answered, at least I was pretty sure it was. The real question was how did Inuyasha attack him if he was dead? And what was going to happen now? What if someone saw me with Aden that night? What would I say if the cops decided to question me?

My head hurt and I squeezed my eyes shut.

Don't push it, Kagome.

If the cops decided to question me, I would just tell them the truth. I worked with Aden, we went out for a couple of drinks (of which I had too many of), I slept on his couch, and then he, in a drunken stupor, tried to force himself on me but I blacked out and can't remember the rest of the night. That is the truth, isn't it? Just because I _know_ who killed him doesn't meant that I have to tell the cops. Even if they asked me, "Hey Kagome, who killed Aden?" it's not like they would believe me anyway. "Oh, just this dead half dog demon from the feudal era that I'm in love with."

Yeah, as if.

My busy mind was put on pause when I realized that I was already at my apartment building. I slowly made my way up the stairs, my body sore from the stress and near-rape incident. I turned down the hall once I was on my floor and headed to my place.

"What…?"

I had rummaged through my purse, searching for my keys, but they weren't needed. The door to my place was already opened a few inches. I always locked the door behind me when I left for work or school because Yuka had whipped me into doing so. She said that it was too sketchy of an area to leave our door unlocked yet here the door was, unlocked and opened.

"Yuka?"

I asked hesitantly as I pushed the door open wider and stepped inside. Everything looked normal, nothing seemed to be missing. Minus Yuka. I looked at my watch. It was almost two o'clock in the afternoon on a Sunday so she wouldn't be at work and she wouldn't be at school.

"Yuka?"

I called again, a little louder than before.

"That's strange."

I murmured to myself but decided to shrug it off. She probably didn't know about the Aden situation and didn't want anything to do with me until I slept with him. If only she was clued into what had happened…

Maybe she did find out about Aden.

I thought as I grabbed a cereal bowl from the cupboard and opened up the pantry. It was empty.

Maybe she felt bad for treating him so poorly and was out at church, getting the Lord to forgive her sins.

I snorted. That would never happen.

I opened up the fridge and found that it too was empty.

"Dammit, Yuka, it was your turn to do groceries…"

I picked up my cell phone and dialled her number, ignoring the grumbling that was coming from my belly.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Yuka's cell phone was ringing from her bedroom. While still calling her, I yelled out to her once more.

"Yuka? I'm home."

No respone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Yuka?"

What the hell was she doing? Lying in bed and _purposely_ ignoring me? I huffed and made my way down the hall to her bedroom. The door was opened a crack so I pushed it wider and stepped inside, ready to lip her off.

I didn't get the chance to.

Lying on her bed in just a pair of black panties was Yuka. She had bruises all along her stomach and predominantly around her neck. She was dead.

My cell phone slipped from my fingers and hit the ground with a loud thud, breaking off into assorted pieces as it did so.

And then I screamed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

I had to get out. There was no way I could stay in that apartment with her body, her _dead_ body, just laying in there. Everything about the place looked wrong to me. The walls looked like a different colour, the lack of sound was sickening, and all of the air seemed to have escaped. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't be there.

So I ran.

I don't remember much of anything after seeing Yuka, lifeless and half naked on her bed. I remember rushing to the bathroom and throwing up and then everything was just a blur. Things were undoubtedly blurry from the amount of tears that kept pushing their way out of my eyes but my mind was blurry as well. I felt my legs start to run, out of the building and down the street.

Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me…

It was as if I was having an out of body experience. I felt as though I was watching everything happen instead of actually being a part of it. The me that was watching from a higher spot didn't feel the hysterical sadness, confusion and fear that the _actual_ me was feeling.

When my head started to clear up, I found myself just about to open the front door of my family's house, of my home.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

My mom came from the kitchen after hearing me enter the house. Her smile dropped instantly when she saw my puffy eyes and fragile state.

"Kagome! Dear, what is it? What's wrong?"

"M-mom!"

I ran across the room and into her arms, my sobs instantly soaking through the material of her shirt.

"Kagome, honey, I need you to tell me what happened."

She stroked my hair and whispered soothing words until my breathing wasn't as harsh.

"Mom, it's Yuka."

"What happened with Yuka, dear?"

She had my face cupped in her hands, concern plastered across her face.

"I-I came to the apartment a-after June's."

She nodded, silently urging me to continue.

"A-and the d-door was opened, mom. We alw-always lock the door."

My breathing was shallow and hitched, making the words hard to formulate in my mouth.

"I called to her b-but she didn't reply s-so I went to her room and…"

"And what, Kagome? What happened to Yuka?"

I remembered her pale face, tilted at an unnatural angle. Her eyes had been open and they were black, vacant.

"She's dead, mom."

I whispered and my mom's face whitened. A fresh batch of sobs racked my body.

"Oh my…"

"Mom, mom, mom…she's dead, I don't know what to do…"

And everything was blurry again. We had somehow made it on the floor, my collapsed body in my mother's lap as she tightly wrapped her arms around me, trying to stop my body from shaking so violently from the tears.

I was scared. Everyone around me was dying and it scared me.

She led me up the stairs and to my room where she tucked me in the way she used to when I was a little girl. I continued to cry as she rubbed my arm and sang me a lullaby I didn't recognize at first. As she continued to sing, I realized that yes, in fact, I did know the lullaby. It was the one that she sang to me when I came home crying after Inuyasha had died. She had tucked me into bed and sang to me and now we were repeating the process again. Slowly the tears stopped. My eyes were too tired. They were tired of watching people die, tired of crying, and tired of viewing this new life that I had created for myself. I let them sleep because, honestly, I was tired too.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

"And when was the last time you had seen Yuka?"

"I don't…I don't remember."

"Can you try?"

The last time I had seen Yuka…the last time I had seen Yuka _alive_. We were in the bathroom. She wanted to bathe, I wanted to make things right. Sleep with Aden.

Aden.

Yuka.

"Wednesday...it was Wednesday."

The officer scribbled something down on a pad of paper.

"How long were you living with Yuka?"

"A little over a month?"

"And where were you staying after you last saw her?"

"I was at…"

Aden's. Don't say Aden's.

"…home. At my mother's."

He nodded and continued to scribble down notes.

"Did she have a boyfriend or any close male relationship that you know of?"

"No, she didn't."

"Any bad blood with an ex or a friend? Or a neighbour, even?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay. Just one more question for you, Miss Higurashi."

I swallowed.

"Sure."

"Besides roommates, how close were you and Yuka?"

I choked back my tears.

"We were best friends, sir."

"Thank you for your time, Miss."

The officer left the room, leaving me alone at my kitchen table. My throat burned painfully as I tried to keep my tears at bay.

How had it come to this? Two years ago, everything was perfect. I mean, yes, my grades were terrible and the man I loved thought of me as nothing more than a jewel shard detector but at least he was _alive_. I would give anything to go back to those days, to have things return to the way they were. But now Inuyasha is gone, Aden is gone and…

I was unable to hold back my tears any longer.

Yuka is gone.

Sure, we fought and yes, she wanted me to sleep with a monster in order to even things out between us. But she was still my best friend. She was the only one there for me after Inuyasha was killed…the only one who didn't push or prod me, wondering why my life had slowly started spiralling downwards. Instead, she gladly spiralled down next to me. We were at rock bottom but we were there together.

I let my head drop into my hands and I sobbed. I sobbed for Yuka and how short her life was, for Aden and how he took advantage of me, and for Inuyasha. I was always crying for Inuyasha, at least that part remained the same.

I lifted my head at the sound of another person. Mama was standing in the doorway, gazing down at me with a sorrowful look.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry."

I nodded my head, my tears still pumping from my eyes to no avail.

"Things haven't exactly taken a turn for the better this past year, have they?"

She whispered and I shook my head slowly.

"No, mama. The really haven't."

She made her way to the table and seated herself across from me, reaching her hand out to clasp mine.

"Kagome, dear, I hate to be the one telling you this, especially right now, but…but things are only going to get harder. You were very close to Yuka and the cops know that you had relations with Aden."

I gasped, pulling my hand away from hers so I could cradle it against my chest.

"They know? How did they know? Who told them?"

"The police investigated the bar that Aden had gone to the night he was…anyway. Him and Yuka were there together."

Together? Yuka and Aden had gone out together while I was asleep at Aden's apartment? I remembered standing in Aden's bathroom, his eyes delirious from the substances he had consumed.

_"Yuka."_

_Aden's mouth twisted into a cruel smile and he shook his head, staring up at the ceiling._

_"Yuka...no, no Yuka is a...is a __bitch__. A stupid, little bitch."_

_Heart. Thudding._

_"W-what? But you love her, Aden. Remember?"_

_He looked at me again and leaned in closer, making me stumble back._

_"No. I don' love that __slut__ at all."_

_My fingers began to tremble so I hid them behind my back._

_"Did...did something happen tonight, Aden? Between you and Yuka?"_

_He shook his head again and walked farther into the impossibly small bathroom and in return I took just as many steps backwards._

_"No...it doesn't matter...nothing matters..."_

Something must have happened between the two. Something that led to Aden's fury and to Yuka's…

I felt sick.

To Yuka's death.

"The bartender overheard the two yelling at each other. They were both angry about something and he had to ask security to escort them out."

She hesitated and gave me an uncertain look before continuing.

"He said that they kept on repeating the name…Kagome. They kept repeating your name, dear. Whatever they were arguing about…it was about you."

I was shaking. I couldn't help myself from feeling the terror that was slowly making its way up my body.

"S-so? There are hundreds of other Kagomes-thousands! It's a popular name, doesn't mean they were arguing about me."

"The police went through Aden's cell phone…him and Yuka had been texting about you, dear. The police know you were at Aden's house the night he was killed."

What about June? She said she would cover for me, was she going to be in trouble?

My mother, as if sensing my concern, spoke again.

"The cops interrogated June and she tried her best to cover you. She claimed to be getting forgetful with age and they left it at that."

A heavy silence filled the room, suffocating me. I opened my mouth for air but words spilled out instead.

"So what does this mean?"

Mama sighed and I wanted to hug her. She looked exhausted, worn out. All because of me. I felt the guilt chip away inside of my stomach.

"I don't know, Kagome. You are a part of this murder case, whether you want to be or not. It doesn't mean that they're accusing you of anything it just means that we won't be able to forget about this debacle quite yet."

"How long will it go on for?"

She sighed again and gave me a weary smile.

"I don't know, honey. It could take up to years for them to figure everything out, you never know."

Years? I don't have years to waste being reminded of all of this. The room felt too small, my _body_ felt too small. I stood from my seat.

"Kagome?"

"I need some air."

She nodded and I quickly passed her, leaving the room, the house, my sanity. I was losing my breath, my mind, my _life_.

All because I fucked up and became a person I shouldn't have.

All because I lost Inuyasha.

All because of Naraku.

I was suddenly furious. My vision blurred from tears and from the consuming hate that took over me.

Naraku. As if he hadn't destroyed enough lives, _took_ enough lives when he was alive himself, he was still managing to cause chaos from the grave.

I was on my knees in the dirt, my hands grabbing at the earth beneath me. Fat tears dropped to the ground and with each tear, my fury faded into helplessness.

There was nothing I could do. I had no reason to blame Naraku for the way my life had turned out; his actions merely sparked the flame that I let burn my life down to a crisp. I was forced to live through the nightmare of what I had become, of what I had done and there was no one here to save me.

It was then that something caught my eye. A flash, a reflection, an illusion of silver.

Silver.

My head snapped up and I let my eyes look to where the silver had caught their attention. I was staring at the well house. I watched as the door slowly drifted shut.

I was moving before I had any time to register what my body was doing, what my eyes saw. My feet were anxious as they carried me to the well house; my hands were greedy as they pushed open the door, allowing my body to move inside of the dark, clammy building that I had sworn never to enter again. I was staring into the seemingly bottomless pit of the well. It was too dark to make out the bottom, but I knew it was there, waiting to catch me if I even dared to jump in, waiting to rub it in my face that this was now an ordinary dried up well and nothing more.

My body didn't care.

My hands grabbed the wells rim firmly and my hips swung my legs over. Gravity played its role and soon I was falling into the darkness.

A blue light engulfed me.


	25. Chapter 25

25

I felt weightless, timeless, fearless.

The blue light had taken over my vision, blinding me from its intensity, but I didn't dare close my eyes. I embraced it with all I had. I breathed it in and prayed for the result the light was associated with. My feet found the ground again as the blue light gently placed me down and then dissipated, as if it never existed.

I wanted to look up and see the view from the bottom of the well but my eyes were frozen to my shoes. I examined a scuff on my left shoe as I took calming breaths, my heart slamming uncontrollably in my chest.

Look up, Kagome. What have you got to lose?

Hope?

Never mind that. Look up, Kagome.

I took another calming breath and mentally prepared myself for the disappointed I was about to feel. I looked up. My knees buckled from beneath me and I fell hard to the dirt ground. It didn't matter, I didn't feel the pain. All I could focus on was the starry sky above me.

My hands were trembling, almost violently, as I clawed at the vines that surrounded the interior of the well. I used them to pull up my body, which was now tremoring just as hard as my hands. I pulled myself to the lip of the well and rested the weight of my upper body on it, my gaze afraid to meet the world ahead of me. Slowly, as if I would awake from this dream-like moment if I were to move too fast, I lifted my head and my gaze.

The tears came immediately.

I was surrounded by green grass and forest, both darkened from the night. I smelt the fresh breeze as it tickled the skin under my nose and I heard the chirping of birds that had yet to gone to sleep in the trees. My fingers were clutching the rim of the well so tightly that the wood pricked my skin, the sharp pain bringing my gaze to my now bleeding hands.

I could feel pain. This was _real_.

I climbed fully out of the well but was unable to move much farther. My legs proved to be useless as they collapsed on me the minute my feet rested on the grass. I crumpled to the ground and was unable to hold back the feelings that were about to burst inside of me. I cried and my hands grasped the grass in a death grip. I was afraid it would all disappear if I wasn't touching this world that I had so dearly missed. My body shook as I cried harder than I had ever cried into the earth, which tried to comfort me with its soothing scent.

_Home_, _home_, _home_. I was _home_.

It felt like I had lied in the grass for hours as my body heaved with each set of sobs that came on. I had literally cried myself out and the severe dehydration I felt further proved that I was _alive_ and _feeling_ in the feudal era. I lifted my heavy head slowly, my vision obscured from the night and from my swollen lids. I debated resting my head back down and drifting off to sleep but the feet standing before me stopped all mind processes.

I froze.

My nails dug into the dirt and I was instantly terrified. Was I going to be killed moments after returning home? I continued to stare at the feet, which were sandal clad. I prayed it was a human. With painstaking effort, I trailed my eyes up the figure standing before me. I took in the black track pants and the black hoodie. Clothes from my era.

Had this all been a dream?

The wind whipped noisily past my ears, reassuring me that yes, I was still in the feudal era and no, it was not a dream.

My eyes were resting on the figure's waist, waiting for me to allow them to continue to trail up the strange person. I was about to give them the green light when they flickered to the right side of the figure's waist.

Silver.

My heart stopped beating.

Long silver hair, glistening in the moonlight, ended at the figure's waist.

"No."

I whispered, unaware that I had even spoken.

"No…"

It couldn't be. It wasn't. There was no way. And yet…

My eyes filled again, showing that they still had tears to give. The silver became a blur.

"No, no, no. It can't be. No, no, no, no…"

The pain I had felt the day he died returned, the way I had felt knowing I would never see him again. My eyes were playing a cruel trick on me and the horror of losing him had resurfaced, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut as tightly as I could.

"No, no, no…"

Strong hands rested on my shoulders. I squeezed my eyes tighter.

And then he spoke.

"Kagome."

One word, just one. My name, said in the voice I was sure I would only ever hear in my dreams. It was gruff and quiet but it was his. I snapped my eyes open and looked up to the shiny golden eyes that looked back at me.

"Inuyasha!"

I lunged forward, knocking him on his bottom. My arms were already encircling his trim waist and he wasted no time in wrapping his own muscular arms around my shaking frame.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome."

My name had never sounded more beautiful, more perfect. He said it over and over again into the shell of my ear as he desperately clung to my body. My cheeks were wet and I realized that it was he who was crying, his tears soaking my skin and crawling into my hair. He had pushed me back and was now cupping my face in his large, calloused hands. I moaned softly, pushing my cheek farther into his hand. It had been far too long since I felt him touch me. I wanted to close my eyes and drown in the feeling of his touch but my eyes refused to close. They stared intently at the golden ones staring back. Tears continued to run down the tracks on his cheeks.

"Kagome, Kagome."

My name was his mantra. He smoothed my brows and traced my bottom lip with his fingers. It was as if he was blind and feeling my face for the first time, attempting to memorize each and every feature with his fingertips.

In return, my hands had found their way to his chest. They slid underneath the hoodie he was wearing and pressed eagerly against his bare chest where his heart was. At the thump of his heart, I was crying again.

"You're alive."

I choked out, pressing my hands firmly against the warmth of his skin. His tear filled eyes saddened and he wiped away every tear that fell from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

Before I had a chance to ask him what he was sorry for, his lips were on mine. My hands were soon in his hair, crushing him closer to my body, pressing his lips harder on my own, causing them to bruise. And then my hands were holding air and the feel of his lips on mine was gone.

He was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

I wanted to cry, I really did, but I simply couldn't. I was stunned. How could Inuyasha have just been holding me, _kissing_ me, and then disappeared from my life once again? I didn't understand. I was too tired to understand. I just wanted him back.

"So he is gone, is he?"

I spun around, my head snapping to the owner of the voice. I rose to my feet.

"Kikyou."

"I see that Inuyasha decided to give his life up for you, once again."

She looked the same; pale, beautiful, dead. Her expression was unreadable, blank.

"What happened to Inuyasha, Kikyou? How was he just here with me?"

She stared at me, her dark eyes an emotionless void.

"I brought Inuyasha back to life after you left, Kagome."

My stomach twisted uncomfortably. He had been alive? The entire time I had spent mourning him, trying to forget him…he was alive? I couldn't tell if I wanted to cry at Kikyou's feet and thank her for saving my beloved half demon or if I wanted to slap her for keeping that from me for so long. She caught my internal conflict.

"Are you surprised Kagome? Is it that surprising that I would give life back to the man that I love? The man that loves me?"

I felt sick. Her expression was readable now but all I could read was bitter amusement.

"I did not bring him back for you, Kagome. Understand that."

"You also didn't bring him back just because you loved him."

My voice was shaky and unpredictable.

"No?"

She took a step forward and cocked her head to the side.

"You do not think that I loved Inuyasha enough to bring him back to life?"

"Not without strings attached."

I spat at her and a cold smile spread across her pale face.

"There are always strings attached, Kagome. It is what you must do to ensure you get what you want."

"What were the circumstances for bringing him back, Kikyou?"

I was livid, outraged. She had toyed with him, forced him to abide by her rules in return for his life.

"It was a fair arrangement, Kagome."

She took another step closer, the space between us shrinking.

"I gave him his life back and, in return, he was forbidden to carry on having a relationship of any kind with you."

My stomach heaved. I wanted to throw up. I felt my face pale.

"You made it so he wasn't allowed to see me?"

"He was allowed to see you, and he did. He spent more than enough time following you around in your world."

She broke our eye contact, her face full of resentment.

"As long as you did not see him, he was allowed to keep his life. I even sealed the well from you to prevent your curiosity from ruining everything. He took advantage of his allowance to see you. But if you were to ever catch him, notice him…"

"T-then you would take his life away from him."

Kikyou didn't need to answer. Her silence spoke for itself.

"Why did you do it, Kikyou? Why did you cause such misery for Inuyasha and I?"

I shouted at the dead priestess, at the shell of the woman I was supposed to resemble. I hated myself for looking _anything_ like her.

"You think you felt misery? I lost the man I loved to my _simple_ reincarnation and lost him once more because he risked his life for yours."

She took another step closer to me, our faces now only a meter apart.

"I grant him a second chance at life, a life meant to spend with _me_, and he wastes it stalking _you_."

Kikyou's resentment had taken up the entire surface area of her face. Her hands shook at her side and I couldn't help but let my anger fade somewhat as I felt pity for the dead priestess.

After all those times he left me for you, you now know how it feels.

I knew I had been correct when I had immediately assumed that Inuyasha was the one who had saved me from Aden. It all made sense now. He had spent all of that time watching me change myself into the horrible person I was today. He had seen the countless mistakes and bad choices I had made but was still there to save me when no one else could. Does that mean that Inuyasha had chosen me over Kikyou? That he loved _me_ more than Kikyou?

"I knew that if I could not have Inuyasha as my own, neither could you."

Kikyou said quietly, staring at me with her black orbs. At that, I understood. She didn't want to share Inuyasha and I understood. She laughed coldly and shook her head.

"But in the end, he risked his second chance at life for seeing you one more time. In the end, he chose you."

She stared at me silently, hurt and confusion spreading across her face. I instantly realized that she was trying to figure out what made Inuyasha choose me over her. I found myself wondering the same thing.

"Alive or not, Inuyasha had promised to be with me."

Kikyou whispered, her gaze never leaving my face.

"And now that he is gone from this world, I must join him."

The ground beneath my feet began to shake and the earth started to crumble around Kikyou. I stepped back, afraid I was going to get caught in the dissolving dirt along with her. She reached into her robes and pulled something out. It glistened beyond the swarm of dust that had formed from the broken earth. It was the Shikon Jewel, complete and pure. Kikyou tossed it to me and I barely caught it, my fingers slipping over the smooth surface of it before it was safely enclosed in my fist.

"You are now responsible for it, Kagome. Do with it as you wish."

And then she was swallowed whole by the earth, which neatly closed up after consuming her, as if nothing had even happened.

Silence.

I slowly dropped to my knees, the jewel still grasped tightly in my hand.

Kikyou was gone. Inuyasha was gone…again. I was alone.

Inuyasha had watched me from a distance for so long, unable to let me know of his presence. He had been _with_ me this whole time. A warmth filled my chest even as I cried. Everything I had endured felt lighter knowing that Inuyasha had been there with me, even if I didn't know it. He had given up his life in order to hold me one last time, in order to _kiss_ me. Tears were rapidly rolling down my cheeks and I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

Today had certainly been an emotional rollercoaster.

The weight in my hand brought me back to what I had in my possession. I opened my hand and stared down at the pink ball that rested in my palm. It looked as if it were waiting patiently for me to do something with it, to wish something.

My heart skipped a beat.

"A wish…"

I could make a wish. The jewel would grant me a wish.

My heartbeat had rapidly increased and I settled myself into a cross legged position, shifting the jewel so it was now cupped in my two shaky hands. I took a long, slow breath and urged my racing heart to settle. Once I had found peace of a sort, I closed my eyes and let my fingers curl over the jewel.

"Take me back…"

But the jewel was already aware of the wish I wanted. A bright light swarmed my vision and a high pitched tone reached both of my ears. Suddenly the wind was knocked out of me and I blacked out.

Darkness.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

It all happened so fast.

I was standing in a field, disoriented and unaware of what was going on. In front of me, I recognized Inuyasha's Backlash wave and my sacred arrow, swirling together in perfect harmony.

Déjà vu. I knew what was coming next.

Without even thinking, I threw my body as far as I could to my right, my bow in front of me protectively. The tentacle was shooting towards where I had once been standing but my leap had gotten me out of harm's way. The tentacle, upon failing to reach its target, halted and disintegrated along with the rest of Naraku's body.

It was silent besides the sound of my heart pounding inside of my ears.

"Kagome!"

I looked up and met concerned golden eyes staring down at me. Inuyasha had dropped the tetsusaiga and sprinted to my side, where he was now hovering over me on his knees.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

As I stared up at him, something clenched my heart. I sprung forward, my arms snaking around his neck, and I buried my head in the crook of shoulder. I was sobbing; I couldn't explain why. Inuyasha initially stiffened at my touch but quickly moulded his strong body around my own, his fingers intertwining in my hair as he deeply inhaled my scent.

"Kagome?"

He murmured softly into my hair but I shook my head, unable to explain what was wrong. I just knew that I missed him terribly and _had_ to hold him, have him hold me. I pushed back from our embrace and stared into his golden depths with my teary eyes.

"I'm so happy to be here with you, Inuyasha."

I whispered, my pinkie finger coming up to brush his flushed cheeks. In return, he untangled one of his hands from my hair and smoothed my brow and traced my bottom lip with his fingers. He then leaned in and placed a tentative kiss on my lips.

I felt as though I had been hit by a train.

All at once, images of Inuyasha dead, me crying, countless boys, drugs, alcohol, parties, fights, Frankie, Yuka, Aden, nightmare after nightmare filled my mind and my heart screamed painfully. In a split second, the images were gone and forever forgotten. I blinked in confusion, wondering what had just happened. Instead of further pondering it, I decided to let the feel of Inuyasha's lips against my own take me away. I melted at his touch and placed my hands against his beating heart, the one that was beating for me and for me alone.


End file.
